No Matter What
by Lola's Dream
Summary: He saw her upon his visit to earth and knew he had to have her. But would the goddess of the earth and fertility let her daughter go so easily? My take on "Hades & Persephone". Darkward and Possessiveward.
1. First Sight

**Hello my lovelies! I have decided to bring this story back. For the past year I have gone through so much and I was too sad and angry to even complete my stories so I deleted them all. I totally regret deleting this story and I hope this will lift everyone's spirits if you are having a bad day. So please enjoy this story and I promise more chapters are coming soon**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _It's been so long..._

I walked on the crisp, dewy grass as I closed my eyes. I listened to the birds chirping and the wind passing through the leaves and trees. I opened my eyes to see the sun's rays peaking through the tree tops and small animals squirm all around me.

It has been a long time since I have seen the earth's surface. Ever since I was cursed into the Underworld, my trips to earth has been cut considerably short. I'm only allowed to make an appearance to earth once or twice a century. So far this has been my fourth trip in about four hundred years. However, every time I see this planets beauty and light I grow more hatred. Every day and night I am surrounded by darkness and must live with the dead while the rest of the gods and my beloved brothers are allowed to be in the light and play with the humans.

I sighed deeply as I walked forward.

 _No time for loathing. There isn't much time left..._

After about 10 minutes of walking aimlessly through the forest I heard a faint whisper. My curiosity overcame me and I walked a bit faster to decipher the sound. The closer I came to the sound I realized that the sound was someone singing. In particular a woman. And she had a beautiful voice.

My heart began to pound harder in my chest as I noticed my feet moved faster. I had to see who the voice belonged too. Once I saw her face I'd return home. After I was walking for who knows how long I noticed a clearing and someone sitting very close to the edge. I made sure to kepe myself hidden among the trees but I wanted...no...needed to see the owner of the voice.

Although I couldn't see her face I couldn't take my eyes away from her long, wavy hair with the color of dark chocolate. Her hair barely grazed the grass but it was so close. She was doing something but her hair was so thick it was covering her body from me. I wished I could run my fingers through those locks.

Suddenly a woman called to the girl and she turned and rose from her spot.

 _My heart must be deceiving me. Truly Aphrodite herself must be playing a trick on me just for my torment..._

Her skin was as white as milk but her lips were the color of ripe cherries. So full and soft. Her eyes although doe-like were full of happiness. They eyes were also the color of her hair but only enhanced her beauty. Her breasts although covered by her soft pink gown i could tell her breasts were of a decent size. Not too large but not too small either. I could feel the flames of lust grow within me the more I studied her features.

 _I must have her_

I was about to move from my place behind the trees until an older woman came to my beauty and wrapped her up in a hug.

I growled and sunk deeper into the forest's shadows as the woman's face registered in my mind

 _Renee...is this her daughter?_

"Come Isabella." Renee said as she wrapped her arm around my beauty's shoulders as they walked away.

"Isabella...," I whispered to myself and smiled in her direction as she disappeared from my view, "...you will be mine."

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I'm really excited to bring this story back and I hope you guys love it as well.**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Promises

**Hello my lovelies! I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this story so far and to celebrate I have written a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I was so happy to see my mother again. She has been busy the last couple of weeks. The humans are ready to harvest so my mother travels the lands to bless their crops. Days go by where I don't see her but she always makes sure to stop by to see me. I hug her close to me as we enter our home. Angela, our slave, approached my mother and I to let us know supper was ready.

As we sat down to eat our meal my mother spoke about her travels. I tried my best to listen to her but the meal was so delicious it was hard to keep up.

"You know Isabella, I think it might be time that you are to be married soon." She said nonchalantly as she smiled at the ceiling.

Her sentenced caught me off guard and caused me cough up my stew slightly.

"Married? But mother I am only 16. I have a few years til I can be married off." I pleaded. I forgot my meal completely as I looked at my mother's face. Her soft hazel eyes were staring off into the distance as she carelessly toyed with her long wheat, yellow hair. "I just worry about you sometimes. My daughter should not be left alone for days at a time while I am away. At least if you were to have a husband, you would have a companion and maybe even a child or two to keep you busy"

I couldn't deny her fears. I do feel alone when she is away. Yes, Angela and her family are great companions but I do feel lonely.

"It is true that at times I do feel alone mother, but I do not wish to be married now." I replied honestly, "Maybe if I were to have a little more freedom here then I might not be so sad."

"But don't you wish to be married? Maybe Mihca or Jakob would be a good match for you." She pushed the issue further.

I shook my head and looked into her eyes. "Although both men are strong workers I do not believe that we would make a good match. I wish to just enjoy my freedom a little longer."

A small smirk tugged on my mother's lips as a small laugh filled the room. "Oh Isabella, you must truly be my daughter! I could never imagine myself being married. Why there is so much love that I cannot just contain it for one person forever."

I shook my head at my mother and continued eating my meal. My mother was never the monogamous woman. She had taken many lovers since she was of age. When I asked about my father she becomes sad. She told me that she feel in love with a human philosopher and were together for a year before she gave birth to me. However a month after my birth he was killed by nomadic travelers. She claims that he she loved my father very much and it took her a long time before she could ever love a man again. I've never judged her on her many lovers or her thoughts on marriage. She was a goddess who was free to do whatever she wanted. Sometimes I wished I had the same freedom as she did. However, since I was a demigod I did not have much rights. I was still to follow the rules of the human world which was why she was pressuring me to marry soon. I did want to marry but I hated that I had to be wedded off so young.

"Well, my child," Her voice breaking me out of my thoughts, "If you do not want to marry now it is fine. However, if you you wish to have more freedom you shall. There has not been any incidents lately so it is safe for you to wander the forest without Angela's supervision."

I dropped my spoon as happiness filled my body. "Thank you! Thank you mother!" I yelled as I jumped from my street and hugged my mother tightly.

She laughed at my excitement and hugged me in return. "Anything to see you smile my little flower."

* * *

 **EPOV**

I climbed the stone steps carefully and as quickly as I could. I maybe had a couple hours left on the surface but I needed to do this. Once I reached the last step I looked around in disgust. Sculptures of the gods standing over twenty feet were placed all around the room. But I only looked at one. Once I approached his large stone feet I knelt down on one knee and bowed my head in reverence.

"Almighty Zeus, I seek your guidance and strength for an answer." I spoke aloud and rose from my spot.

At first there was silence but then a sound as of crumbling rocks erupted as the stone statue began to move before me. His grey, stone eyes surveyed the room before he noticed me below him. A smile form on his mouth before he chuckled at me.

"Hades! It has been some time before I saw you." He bellowed as he leaned toward me.

"Yes it has brother." I replied. I had no time for small talk.

"Well my dear little brother, why have you come to seek me?"

"I've come to seek a wife."

"A wife? About time you did. A wife will do you good. Maybe you'll smile for once." I tried my best to not laugh at his comment. His memory must be failing him if he forgot the reason for my misery. "Now tell me who it is you desire and you shall have her."

I could feel a smile grace my face as I looked into his stone eyes. "I seek Isabella, the daughter of Renee."

His smile faltered as he slumped back into his chair and thought my offer over. I could see his brain working but he sighed as resignation crossed his eyes. He owed me and he knew it.

"Renee will not be happy with this." He said as his eyes looked into mine. I didn't move nor blink. I wanted him to see how much I cared about Renee's opinion. "You will have three days collect your bride and not a minute longer. I promise that no one will see what happens to her and I will not speak of it to Renee."

"Do you swear?" I asked loud and clear.

I could tell he wanted to back out of the agreement. Renee had a furious temper but I did not fear her. I was the lord of the Underworld. I am death in the flesh.

"I swear." He whispered as he stretched his large arm towards me and clasped my small hand in his. Once our palms connected a bright, white light formed and then disappeared as soon as it came. A promise made by a god was not a promise that could be broken.

Once he let go of my hand I smiled even wider as I turned to leave. "Do not fret big brother. I'm pretty sure you can find a suitable whore to help calm your nerves."

I could hear him leaving his stone form but I didn't care. I had only three days to prepare for my beauty and then...she would be mine.

* * *

 **Okay I know it is early but I wanted to give this chapter to you guys and I hoped you like it. If you didn't then tell me why but I hope that you didi.**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Mine

**Hello my lovelies! So I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I will be starting my new job this Monday! It is every college graduate's dream to find a job after college and I'm so happy that I was able to find my dream job with good pay just a couple months after I graduated. However, because my job hours from from 9-5 it will be a little harder to post chapters constantly. But I will not let me stop posting new chapters at least weekly. But I hope you are all having a wonderful week and even better summer.**

 **P.S. and to all my fellow college graduates, I wish you all luck on your job hunting journey! Don't give up and keep pursuing the hunt! It'll be worth it in the end!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I sat up from my chair and flew from my room. I descended the stairs quickly as I noticed Angela carrying a pitcher of water from the kitchens.

"Angela!" I yelled as I hopped from the last step and ran to her side.

"Good heavens child! Why the running?" Angela stopped as she tried to balance the pitcher in her hands.

"I have finished my studies I am on my way outside. Do miss me!" I finished as I walked away from her only to feel her hand on my elbow.

"Dear Isabella, your mother gave me strict orders to not let you outside til after you both finish your studies and eat." Angela said as she turned me to face her. I huffed as she led me towards the table where some bread, cheese and a variety of fruits were already waiting to be eaten. I wanted to disagree with Angela but my stomach yearned for the food.

I sat and tried to eat as quickly as I could without upsetting my body. Angela placed a cup of water beside me as she swatted my arm and scolded me to slow down eating.

"If you fall ill for consuming too much food your mother will have my head!" She warned as she picked up the pitcher and disappeared back into the kitchens.

Angela had been my mother's slave well before I was born. She was a small woman, about my weight with great weight on her. Her husband Benni was my mother's gardener and fixed the home and together they had two children together. Edin who was twelve and Ida who was nine. Edin helped his papa with the housework while Ida helped her mother in the kitchens and cleaning. Although Angela was very strict my mother and I have grown to love her and her family. Whenever my mother was away Angela has always helped to raise me but never take my mother's place. My mother would not have tolerated that. Despite Angela still being a slave we have not loved her less.

After a half a loaf of bread, some grapes, some cheese and two cups of water later Angela finally gave me the sign I was free. I quickly kissed her cheek and ran from the house. I had forgotten my sandals but I did not care for I usually opted to go barefoot. Once my toes touched the soft grass I ran. I don't know for how long or how far. I just ran. I even closed my eyes as I listened to only the wind being my music. Once my body could no longer move I turned my body and let myself drop to the ground. My eyes stayed close as I felt the sun's rays pour on m skin and listened to the animals around me.

After sometime I opened my eyes to see the blue sky with some clouds flying in the sky. I just continued to lay on the warm grass as time passed by. I was never bored outside. Maybe it was because my mother was the goddess of the earth but I truly loved nature. I would rather live among the trees and animals instead of the city with people. I only wished I had some sort of power. Hercules had incredible strength, Perseus had bravery, and Theseus was a slayer of Minotaur. I, unfortunately was not blessed with a gift of greatness.

I sighed as I sat up and looked at the clouds again. I could see the sun setting in the west making the sky change to numerous shades of orange, purple, and pink. I would have to return home before Angela scolded me again. I rose from the ground and was about to walk home when I noticed something remarkable. Just about five feet from me was a Narcissist flower blossoming.

My heart sped up quickly as soon as I saw it. Mother had told me that Narcissist flowers only bloomed near water and there was no river in sight. I didn't dwell on the thought too long as I inched toward it. Afraid it would be a dream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was almost time. I was about to have her in my arms and then she would be mine forever. I wanted to claim her right now but I had to wait. _Just a few more. She is so close._ I reminded myself as I held the reigns tightly in my hands.

My body practically hummed in anticipation as I imagined her delicate body in my arms. In my bed. Under me. I quickly pushed those thoughts aside as I focused on the task.

 _It won't be long now my beauty._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I slowly walked in front of the small flower and stared at it. It would make a lovely collection in my room and maybe even a great accessory for my hair. I always loved putting flowers in my hair and this would be no exception.

I wrapped my fingers around the stem and pulled it from the ground. I brought the petals up to my nose so I could smell its sweet scent.

Suddenly, I felt the air grow cold and I opened my eyes to see the sky become dark as thunder sounded in the distance. I felt fear shoot through my stomach. The weather never changed so quickly. I became nervous as I took a step back.

I saw the tree tops began to sway as birds flew from their nests. The ground began to shake so violently that I lost my balance and fell on my side. The earth began to crack beneath me and open. I scrambled behind me afraid I would get swallowed up along with some of the trees and animals.

My heart almost came from my chest as I watched two black, winged horses rise from the hole tied to a black chariot. My eyes traveled upward to find a tall, pale man with long flaming red hair holding the reigns of the horses. I could feel my breath leaving my body as I struggled to stand on my feet and run towards home. I probably made it three steps before I felt an arm grab me by the waist and slam me on a hard chest. I used all the strength in my fists and knees to be free from his grip but a menacing laugh only sounded around me. He mounted his chariot and yelled to the horses as we flew up towards the sky and then back into the black hole.

"No! No! NO!" I screamed. I tried everything. I scratched his arm, punched his chest. Even biting him. He didn't flinch. His hold just tightened around me. I couldn't feel the air in my lungs anymore as I looked up and saw the hole closing up. My body began to grow weak as the lack of air began to cause black dots to appear in my vision. "Mother..." I barely whispered as the darkness consumed me. I gladly welcomed it.

* * *

 **I know why leave it like this? But I promise it'll only get more juicy from this point on. Hades has claimed her as his. Wonder how Renee will take this. Til Next time!**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. She's Gone

**Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile but I just started my new job and let me say that I am TIRED! I work in a childcare facility and I have never been more tired in my life but these children have already captured my heart. I also don't want you guys to miss this story too much. So without further ado...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **RPOV**

I enjoyed the dry heat as I watched the humans tend to the dirt below me. It's not often that I travel to this part of the world where the people rarely work the ground for some vegetation but they deserve to eat as well. Although I love to travel the world I do miss home. Mount Olympus is more beautiful than any mortal or god can dream of. A place for the gods to be themselves and feast upon all the luxuries that only a god can handle. However, once I conceived my beautiful Isabella I couldn't imagine living in a place where I could not take her or her father. I settled to live on earth among the humans so I could be with them. Even after Isabella's father was wrongfully taken from me, I could not bear to leave Isabella's side.

Now I spend my days wandering the earth and blessing the people's hard work with bountiful fruit. I missed my daughter whenever I was away which is why I always made my trips short. Although I have missed the feeling of a man lying beside me day after day I would not put my daughter in harm's way. I love men and the bond I feel when I fall in love with someone, mortal or a god. However, my daughter's safety came first. She is the daughter of a goddess and was blessed with the beauty of one as well. Any man would crave to have her in their bed willingly...or not. I could never do that to my child.

As I watched the people working below me I noticed a young girl very close in age to Isabella. She had skin similar to beach sand with raven black hair. She worked closely with a man a few years older than her with a small babe attached to her back with a cloth. A sigh escape my throat before I could sense it. My daughter is always alone. Even if I am gone for two or three days it is still too long without companionship. Any young man would be willing to marry her and she would make a capable wife. I know Isabella longs to marry a man who will love her just as her father loved me but a love like that is rare to find. Even I, a goddess, was only blessed with that type of love once every few centuries. And it never ended well.

I shook my head of such thoughts as I surveyed the people once more. A smile pulled on my face as I grew pleased with their growth. I was about to make my journey up north when my heart clenched within my chest and all sound around me became silent. I could feel my chest become tighter and tighter as a voice, barely above a whisper spoke into my ears.

 _Mother_

Although I could barely hear it I knew it was none other than Isabella. I knew something was wrong. Never before have I heard her call out to me this way.

I could feel distress fill my body as I transcended into the skies and quickly flew home. Never before had I felt this before. _Except that one time..._. I tried not to think about that dreadful day as I pushed my body harder to move faster. But the closer I flew to home the more I felt panic will every cell in my body.

Once I saw my home in sight I descended to the grass below. I could hear thunder boom in the skies above no doubt sensing my anxiety. I used the strength of the winds to open the main doors scaring Angela into dropping a pitcher on the ground. I normally would have been upset over Angela's clumsiness but I did not care for a piece of dried dirt at the moment.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked as the house began to shake from the storm brewing outside.

I could see Angela trembling and fear forming in her eyes. I had never reacted this way before.

"She went outside a few hours ago, my goddess." Angela stammered as she bowed her head refusing to look into my eyes.

I quickly walked out the door and ran as fast as I could, using all of my senses to track her. Once I reached a clearing I noticed her scent disappeared. I looked all around me and saw nothing out of the ordinary. I turned to look around me and heard a slight crunch beneath my right foot that did not sound like a branch. I stepped back to see a Narcissist flower lying under me.

 _A Narcissist flower? But they do not grow within this region._

I picked up the plucked flower and could sense Isabella had held it. I gently held the small flower in my palm as reality settled. I could no longer resist the feelings coursing through my body as a tear escaped and fell on the soft petals. I collapsed on the ground as I held the floew in my hands and released a cry so loud and deafening that I could hear the birds around me fleeing from the trees.

 _My darling Isabella..._

 _My little flower..._

 _was gone._

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a bit shorter than what I normally write but I did want to introduce another pint of view to the story. I really hope that you all enjoyed it and understand where Renee is coming from.**

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Meeting Hades

**Hello my lovelies! I am so tired but I am really loving my job. I hope everyone's week has been full with nothing but blessings and happiness. If you had a bad week I am sorry and I hope it gets better. Hopefully this chapter will make your day or week better.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I smiled into the bright blue sky as I spun in circles happily in the grass. It was a warm day and Angela had let me go from my studies. I could hear the birds flying around me as the smaller animals scurried about._

 _"Isabella!"_

 _I turned to see my mother standing in the distance. Her hair was beautifully draped over her shoulders as her dress unashamedly showcased her figure. She lifted her arms as if she wanted to hug me and smiled._

 _I could feel a giggle form in my throat as I moved towards her at a fast pace. "Mother!" I had missed her so much and was glad my friend was back._

 _The faster I ran, the more clear her features became. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and happiness surged through me._

 _But all of a sudden the sky became dark and grey and thunder and lighting flashed across the sky. I stopped just a few meters from my mom. I grew scared for the storm that was brewing._

 _"Mother we need to go." I said as I looked around me and back to her. But she didn't move. Her arms still opened toward me and the smile on her face. "Mother? Did you not hear me? We have to go." But still she didn't budge._

 _I took a couple steps towards her and then everything began to shake. I could barely keep myself up when the ground in front of my mother began to crumble beneath her and come my way. I fell back and tried to crawl to safety but the felt myself falling. I reached for my mom but she just stayed in the same position._

 _"Mother!" I screamed with all the air in my lungs but nothing._

 _I could see her silhouette begin to disappear as the hole began to close around her and a voice so terrifying and evil sound around me._

 _"MINE!"_

My heart banged in my chest and air forced itself into my lungs and my eyes flew open. It took a minute for my vision to adjust but when it did I felt confused. I could hear fire crackling somewhere around me but what held my attention was the orange and red glow shimmering on the ...fabric?

I stared at the dancing shadows in front of me til my eyesight adjusted to the semi dark lighting. Above me hung black fabric probably six feet from where I was currently laying.

 _My room had lavender sheets with beige walls. This is not my room._

My head began to pound the more I started thinking. I went to rub my forehead when I felt nothing but softness stroke my skin. I sat up a bit and saw nothing but black silk sheets. _This is definitely not my bed._

My heart raced faster as I looked around me. The room was grande. Although it was dark I could see the silhouette of a red and gold chaise, a table and a large rug near a flickering fireplace.

"You're awake."

I felt the hair on my body rise as a voice almost as silent as a whisper sound in the room. Even if I couldn't see myself, I knew some color had left my face. After a couple of silent seconds I slowly turned my head behind me and saw a shadow sitting in the farthest corner of the room near a door. For a long time I just looked at him. After sometime I saw two piercing red dots and I realized those must have been his eyes.

Looking into those eyes made my head spin. I groaned as I placed my hand on my head and rubbed my temples as the pain only got worse.

 _My toes touched the soft grass I ran_

 _A Narcissist flower_

 _Two black, winged horses_

 _an arm grab me_

 _a menacing laugh_

 _"Mother..."_

It all came back to me at that moment. The pain instantly ceased as I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my gasp.

"I see you remembered everything." The voice said again.

I looked back to the shadowy figure and saw that he inched closer but stayed within the shadows. I didn't want this man to get any closer to me but at the same time I wanted to see the person who had the audacity to kidnap me from my home.

"Who are you?" I tried t ask in a confident and calm tone but it ended up sounding scared and broken. Exactly how I was feeling inside but tried to hide.

I heard him chuckle as he closed his eyes and took a step towards me. "I have had many names in my life. You might have heard a few during your lifetime." He step to the left as if coming towards the front of the huge bed.I pulled my knees to my chest. I felt safer and concealed that way. Although he closed his eyes form time to time they were still glued to me once they opened and I felt like a piece of chicken to a hungry man. "But you my beauty can call me Hades."

My skin grew cold.

"Yo-You're Hades?" I stuttered.

He chuckled and edged closer to the bed but still hidden in the shadows. Every story and rumor I remembered my mother and Angela telling me came to my mind.

"Why am I here?" I asked releasing my shoulders. I couldn't seem like a scared child. Although I was anxious and scared but my mother instilled in me to never cower before my enemy. Still he was a god and I a mere demigod but I had to be brave. Or at least tell myself that.

He took only three steps and stood in front of the bed, removing himself from the darkness. His skin was pale with almost a grayish tint to it. He was muscular but they weren't overpowering. I could see his uncovered chest was clean of hair. His hair and beard were the same color. Like orange and red blended together. His beard was long enough to cover his chin but looked well groomed and trimmed. His hair flowed behind his back and rested on his shoulders. His features were sharp and angular. I had never seen Hades before nor heard of a description of him, except a demon from hell itself. But looking at him now, I didn't expect him to look...normal. The way people had spoken about him I thought he would be an animal or creature.

He placed his knee on the black sheets and and began to crawl towards me. Fear returned full force as I scrambled backwards trying to escape from him coming closer. Once I felt my back hit a wall I hugged my knees to my chest but kept my eyes on him. Afraid that if I looked away he would do something worse. Slowly, he crawled closer to me.

"I have never before seen such beauty." He whispered to me as his red eyes pierced mine. I swallowed as his left hand raised itself from the sheets and came towards me. I watched him as his hand came dangerously close to my neck and I flinched back. However, he didn't seemed fazed by my reaction and just continued his journey. I could feel the heat from his fingers reach past my neck and softly grab a lock of my hair and pull it towards him. I froze as he inspected my hair. "Everything about you enchanted me. Your long, silk-like hair." He had the end of my hair in between his fingertips and let it slip from his grasp. His eyes returned to mine.

"Your beauty cannot even compare to Aphrodite herself. And to answer your question. It is quite simple really. Someone as beautiful as you should not be free to seduce other men as you have done me. You are here to be mine. Your body...I shall enjoy most."

I felt my eyes widen as anger flared within my chest. _He dares to touch my body?! How dare he!_

"You pig!" I screamed as I lifted my hand from my knee and used all the strength I had to slap his face. But he just bellowed out a laugh and grabbed my hand midair and pulled me forward unto his chest. "Unhand me!" i screamed as I clawed and hit him. He laughed harder as he laid my back upon the bed and used his upper body to pin me. Despite the fear replacing my anger, I refused to stop fighting. I did not wish to have my virginity taken from me. I always wanted to give it freely to a man I loved.

His laughter finally subsided as he looked at me with a smile on his lips but something brewed within his eyes. "No my dear beauty. I am no pig. For I shall not take you this way."

I stopped upon hearing his words and looked at him. Altough his eyes held mischief I could sense he was not lying. "You wil become my bride of course"

"You are insane!" I yelled. "Once my mother finds me, she will unleash her wrath upon you!" I began to struggle again.

"Oh I'm afraid that's where you are wrong Isabella. Your mother will never know where you are. No one knows where you are. No help is coming for you."

I froze and slowly looked at him. I could sense no lies within his words.

Then he kissed me.

* * *

 **Okay that was something wasn't it? I know its such a cliffhanger but I promise that its only going to get better from here.**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. My Beauty

**Hello my lovelies! I have been sick all week and I'm finally getting better. I hope you all are having a great week and an even better weekend. I decided that maybe we should take a peek into Hades mind today.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **EPOV**

I held her close in my arms as I descended my chariot and allowed the stable boy to handle my Pegasus. They were my one of my pried possessions and I didn't trust just any stable boy with them. While I was handling over the reigns to the young boy I noticed for a second his eyes lingered on the beauty who was limp in my arms. I could feel anger and jealously arise within me as I growled at the child.

"Keep your eyes where they should be. On the horses." I implied as he quickly looked at the ground as he tried to hide his shaking from my stare. Another growl escaped my chest before I could control it as I quickly walked away from the stable and entered the castle. As I walked the halls I saw my adviser, Alice coming towards me.

"My Lord." She addressed me as she bowed her head. She too noticed the beauty in my arms and came closer to inspect her. "This is Isabella?"I nodded my head while keeping a straight face. Although I felt prideful for acquire this beauty I never show emotion to anyone. Emotion is weakness. A tip I have learned through the years from others. She eyed her closely for a few seconds and then a small smile toed her lips. "She is beautiful indeed. The true daughter of the goddess of the earth. She will wake soon. It would be best if there was a bed for her to lie on. She will not feel so well when she becomes conscience."

I just looked at her and then continued my way. Alice's gift was very helpful when a decision was to be made. It was partly why she became an adviser. However, she was been with me for quite awhile and we have grown a mutual understanding and kinship towards one another. I value her opinion but mostly she does what I say. I quietly go through the halls holding my beauty close to me. As I walk towards my bedchamber I take the chance to examine her closely. Her eyelashes were thick but seemed soft and feather-like. Her nose was small but in a pretty way. I could see that her upper lip was slightly larger than her bottom lip and they seem as though a rose itself blessed them. No blemish or scar marred her perfect skin from what I could see. Her hands her small and delicate. I smiled fondly at the memory of her trying to fight me when I grabbed her. Her efforts were futile but endearing.

I finally made it to my room and was glad to feel the warmth in the room. Alice must have sent a servant to set a fire awhile back. The room shined with orange, yellow and red flames. Creating a seductive atmosphere. I gently laid my beauty in the middle of my massive bed and just stared at her for a bit longer. Within the fire's glow I could see a red tint mixed within her dark brown hair. Although her dress was loose it also showed the shape of her form as it clung to her lovely skin. I could feel the heat growing within my lower abdomen i swallowed back the urge to caress her as she stirred her eyelashes.

I silently and quickly hid within the shadows and backed myself up to the farthest corner of the room. I didn't want her to see me just yet. I wanted to see how she reacts within her new home. I could hear her grown, which did nothing to ease the lust stirring within me, and sit up in the bed. She looked at her surroundings as confusion was etched across her face.

 _Time to play_

"You're awake." I whispered to her.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I was shocked. I had never been kissed by a man before and I didn't expect to so soon. I felt disgusted that he would kidnap me and would disrespect me in such a way but...I could feel something row within me. I never felt this way before and it scared me. I felt a warmth grow within my belly and spread even lower. I felt hot but charged with something foreign to me. I was so shocked and confused I didn't stop him or anything. I just laid there as his lips moved softly over mine.

After a couple of seconds he finally picked his head up and smirked at me. Anger returned in my heart as I tried to slap that smirk off his face but he trapped both of my wrists on the bed before I could even move my hand. I felt scared again. He had me in a vulnerable position. If he wanted too he could take me. I could feel tears leak from my eyes as I closed my eyes and moved my head to the side. Hoping that whatever he did would be over soon and be as painless as possible.

Something soft touched my cheek and turned my face. I opened my eyes to see Hades with a serious look on his face and I trembled even more under his stare.

"As I said before Isabella, I will not take you like this. Trembling and fearful." He looked directly in my eyes as he spoke and I could feel my fears begin to leave. "Besides, why should I have you fearful...when I can wait for when you are willing and begging for my touch."

I gasped at his brashness as he threw his head back and laugh at me. The anger replaced my fear as e quickly jumped from the bed and walked towards the door.

"It is best you get used to your new home. For soon you will be ruling this land." He said over his shoulder as he opened the doors and closed them behind him.

I popped up from the bed and flew to towards the doors. I tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. My heart thumped inside my chest as I tried again and again but it refused to open.

 _He locked me in here!_

I screamed at the door as I banged my fists and kicked the door. I demanded that creature to open the door but I was met with silence. After a couple minutes I began to feel my muscles become tired so I hit the door one last time as my knees gave out and I fell on my bottom with my hands still clutching the wooden doors.

 _No one will open the door for me._ I looked around the room again and noticed floor-length red drapes near the bed. _Maybe I could call to someone for help! Surely someone will hear my cries._

I quickly rose to my feet and ran towards the fabric. I was thick and heavy but I used all the strength I had to push the fabric aside . I struggled for a bit but once I caught sight of glass I felt excited and pushed harder. Once I made a small gap I peeked outside ... and froze.

My eyes moved frantically around the sky as a tear escaped my eye. The moon, which is usually white within the dark bluish-black sky was instead blood red with grey skies all around. I looked below to see grey huts and homes with people with grayish skin walking around. The same skin Hades had.

I removed myself from the window as my head began to spin. This place looked nothing like earth. My knees finally gave out on me as I collapsed on the wooden floor below me. I felt my leg scrape against the ground. I sat up and pulled my knees up to look to see my knee. There was a small cut with a drop of blood spilling out of the skin. I was bleeding which meant that everything was real. I really was taken from earth and dragged to the Underworld. I was actually in Hades room and forced to become his wife.

I felt as if my lungs were going to explode as tears poured from my eyes. I screamed to the empty room as my mind went over everything.

I was kidnapped.

I was a prisoner.

 _I am alone._

* * *

 **I just wanted you guys to get a look inside his head. But I promise that everything is really just starting. Its only going to get juicier from here on me how you liked or dislike it.**

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Meeting Alice

**Hello my lovelies! I know I just updated a couple of days ago but I really wanted to give you guys another chapter. Plus I'll be in training for the next two weeks and don't know when I'll be able to update again. So this will be a great surprise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

After sometime I opened my eyes and realized I was still on the floor. I slowly sat up. The little blood on my knee had dried and crusted on my leg. The room began to feel a bit chilly as the fire in the fireplace was now small and barely lit. In maybe an hour it would become nothing but embers and soot. I must have fallen asleep in the midst of crying. I don't know how long I was asleep but it was long enough that my arms and legs went stiff. I stood up just as a knock sounded throughout the room.

I looked at the door to see a small girl poke her head through.

"Hello, Isabella." A chime-like voice sounded throughout the room as she closed the door behind her and stepped in front of me. She was about as tall as my shoulder and had a thin frame. Her raven hair barely reached her shoulders as her gray almond eyes looked straight into my brown ones. "I am Alice. I'm here to see if you would like to freshen up with a warm bath and an even warmer meal." She smiled showing all her teeth as she cocked her head slightly to the left.

I stepped back from her as I eyed her. _How could I truly trust her?_

"I understand you are wary of me Isabella. Your situation is very...interesting to say the least." She said, her smile not faltering in the least, "But I promise you that I am here for your well being."

"If you are interested in my well-being then you will help me escape from here!" I screeched at her face. Her smile faltered a bit but she did not seem surprised by my outburst.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I cannot do that." She said with a serious face.

"Please," I begged as I walked up to her and held her hands. I could feel tears forming within my eyes again but I refused to control them. "I must go home. I need to be with the sun and the sky. The grass and my home with my mother and servants. As a fellow girl yourself you must understand." I cried while my tears blinded my vision.

Her hold on my hands tightened as her face grew more darker and serious. "Isabella, if you wish for my help to escape, you came to the wrong girl. My loyalty lies with Hades. If you ever do escape, he will find you and do worse than just keep you locked up in a room for disobedience." I shivered as I snatched my hands from her grip and stepped back from her. I could feel the truth within her words and it scared me to the bone. "Now Isabella, you will come with me for your bath and meal. You have not eaten a thing in hours and you will become sick." She said as her smile returned.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I silently nodded my head. She smiled wider and turned. She didn't look back which must mean that she expected me to follow her. I did. I would listen for now for I feared what a punishment would be.

Just as her hand touched the golden knob she picked her head up but didn't look my way. "And Isabella? If you think about running away or plotting as escape I will know. I always know." Her voice had no smile in it and I again shivered with fear.

After a minute of silence between us she finally turned the knob and opened the door. I kept my head down as I followed her. But as soon as I left the familiarity of the room I was kept in I was in...awe. The floor was a pure gold. And somehow, although I was barefoot, my feet were neither cold nor hot. It was just the right temperature. The walls were a beautiful marble color. But what amazed me the most was that the room was lit my hundreds of torches floating in midair by nothing. It created a beautiful scene. I was so transfixed with the decor that I barely noticed Alice walking ahead of me. "Keep up Isabella, or you will surely be lost." I snapped out of my thoughts as I quickly caught up to her. I followed her down so many rights and lefts, I was certain that I would be lost if I was alone.

She finally stopped in front of a large black door and pushed it open to reveal a large communal bath. There was no one else around and the water seemed to be freshly filled. With steam still rising to the ceiling. Alice stepped forward and stood before a beautiful lilac dress sitting near the edge of the bath.

"This is our communal bath. For now it has been specifically reserved for you. Take all the time you need. When you are done you will wear this dress for supper. Enjoy your bath." She smiled as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. I could hear a large thud against the wooden frame. probably Alice locking the door.

I stared after the door for a couple minutes and then back to the water. As much as I wanted to stand by the door in a silent protest, I felt grimy and in desperate need of a bath. I begrudgingly removed my dress and placed one foot in the water. I moaned once I felt how warm the water was and slowly fell into the water til it came to my shoulders. I could feel my muscles begin to loosen and my body relax. Even if my mind was still running. I thought over Alice's word and what Hades said. I could tears yet again so i decided to purge myself under the water. Although the water was warm it was nice enough to be under. I moved my arms about for a bit and it soon turned into swimming. I closed my eyes as I imagined myself back home. I saw I was swimming at the lake with my mother. We would splash each other and chase each other like children. I can still remember her smile and laugh as she would splash my way but never push me away. I opened my eyes to see her swimming in front of me, smiling and beckoning me to hug her. I felt a smile cross my face as I reached out to touch her cheek. Once my hand touched her face she disappeared. I waved my hand again for her to reappear but she didn't. I broke the surface to breath fresh air only to be met with reality. I wasn't in a lake near home swimming with my mom. I was in a strange communal bath with a waiting stranger outside the door. Locked in like a hen ready for the cooking. I bit my lip as I jumped from the cooling water and dried myself. I couldn't take this room anymore. I threw the dress on myself and rung most of the water out of my hair. Once I deemed presentable i knocked on the door and waited. After a couple thuds the door opened to a smiling Alice.

"I trust you enjoyed your bath?" She asked as she started walking in the opposite direction from which we came from. I refused to answer her but followed her instead. She didn't speak again. Hopefully she sensed my emotional state and chose to have pity on me. After a couple minutes she stopped in front of two large, golden doors as she knocked three times. The doors automatically opened to a grand feasting room. The ceiling was almost as tall as the sky and the room was probably larger than my home back on earth. Alice walked me to a large table enough for probably 100 and sat down next to me. I quickly scoped the room to see about thirty armed guards guarding the room in various spots. I didn't know if it was because I was here or if that was naturally like that. I shook it off as a young girl, no older than ten, place a bowl in front of me. She bowed her head at me and I bowed in return as she turned to leave.

"I believe you will enjoy this meal. nothing but the best for you Isabella." Alice smirked as she too had a bowl placed in front of her.

I looked at the brown liquid and saw various vegetables and meat floating therein. The aroma was inviting as my stomach howled in hunger. I could feel saliva gathering in my mouth as I quickly picked up the spoon and dipped it into the liquid. I raised it to my lips and forced it into my mouth. It tasted delicious but familiar. I dipped the spoon back in the bowl but made sure to gather a piece of meat this time. Once the meat hit my taste-buds I froze and stared at the bowl before me.

"Is this ...lamb stew?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes it is."

Lamb stew was my favorite meal. I also had lamb stew the day my mother told me she was leaving. Three days before I came here.

I jumped from my seat causing the chair to fall behind me. Alice quickly stood beside me as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay Isabella?" She asked worriedly but I pushed her hand back.

"Okay? Okay! No I am not okay!" I screamed as I stepped back from her. "I am eating Lamb stew! the same meal I had when I last saw my mother. The last meal of my normal life. My life before the god of hell kidnapped me and basically assaulted me!" I shouted as my heart beat increased. I'm fairly certain my face was red but at the moment I didn't care. "Then he tells me I am to be his wife while I am kept prisoner. How can any sane person handle this? On top of that a woman I barely know speaks of threats if i devise a plan of escape worse than what has already happened!" I was finding it harder to breathe but I had opened the dam and I refused to close it back up.

"Isabella, please calm down." Alice whispered.

"I will calm down when I damn well fell like. What I really want is to go home. in my bed, in my room. With Angela and Ben and my mom. I want my mom!" I sobbed as my lungs began to burn.

"Isabella!"

Black spots began to form in my eyes but I ignored them as everything I felt came to the surface. "I want to go home! I want to be free!"

My legs began to waver as they gave up and i felt myself falling backward. "I want..."

My voice gave out as darkness took over. And I gladly welcomed it.

* * *

 **I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. i just wanted Bella's struggle to really shine through here. it gets ugly before it gets better.**

 **REVIEW!**


	8. Rise of Emotions

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you week is going well. I'm nervous and excited for training and school begins in a week as well. Its gonna be one crazy semester but I hope to come out successful in the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I opened my eyes to the same scene. The black fabric hanging above my head with the sound of fire crackling in the distance. I stayed still just staring at the fabric.

"I know you're awake Isabella."

I could feel anger already growing within my belly as I slowly sat up and turned towards the fire. He was lounging on the chaise nearby the fireplace. His arms were partially hidden behind the furniture as his attention was to the flickering flames. His head was somewhat tame and slicked back a bit. Yet again he was shirtless and barefoot as well. I felt my heart began to quicken and my cheeks go warm but I shook my head. Punishing my eyes for looking.

"How do you always know I'm awake?" I questioned him while keeping my eyes on the window. Every time I have woken up he has somehow knew.

"I have my ways." He replied as he picked up a goblet from the table, which I hadn't know before, and drank from it. I sighed as I tried to control my anger that was already growing. _He didn't want to answer my question but he can sit there just to intimidate me?_ I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as his voice rang throughout the room. "Alice told me about your outburst yesterday."

I snorted as I rolled my eyes. "Outburst?" I replied as I looked his way and cocked my head to the side. "I wouldn't call it an outburst."

"Explain it to me then." He said as he turned his head my way and looked at me with his red eyes, that had somewhat darkened. His rested the goblet on his thigh not moving from his position. His stance made me angry. He didn't seemed fazed by how I felt at all. But...I felt to tell him everything. Although he seemed arrogant he honestly felt receptive to what I had to say.

"I was happy." I said as I climbed out of the bed and stood a good distance away from him and looked straight into his eyes. "I had a family with my mom and servants. I finally had the freedom to roam around in the forest and enjoy nature. Then you came, in the midst of my happiness and had to destroy it all. In one day I went from a happy woman to a skittish, frightened victim! Now I am to be married by the god of the Underworld and you question me about an outburst?" I could feel my voice rising as I unknowingly stepped closer to him. His face stayed neutral and it just angered me more.

He slowly placed the goblet back on the table and stood before him. He towered above me but I didn't cower before him. "If you say your old life was so great then you know nothing, little girl. You're mother should've done more for you instead of giving you the illusion of freedom."

For a split second I couldn't control myself as I raised my hand and smacked him across his left cheek.

"Don't you dare speak about my mother!" I yelled in his face as I I tried my best to claw and punch him. I wanted to cause him pain. I wanted to hurt him for all the pain he put me through. "She is the only person who has ever cared for me! Unlike the likes of you! You're a monster and full of evil, just like the tales said you were!"

I felt a roar sound throughout a room, as if a wild animal had gotten loose. I felt his hands grab my shoulders and force my to look at him. I then saw his right hand raise in the air and strike my face. I tried to grab my cheek as I felt instant pain but his arms held me back. His face was hard and his eyes were red as fire. "You dare to insult me in my kingdom little girl? You forget that you are in my domain! My world! And if I so much as wanted to take you know or marry you I can do so against your control!"

"I would never marry you! I'd rather spend my life alone that be stuck in marriage with you forever!" I screamed back as I tried to ignore the pain in my face.

He grabbed my chin and pulled my face so close to him I could see gold and orange embers within his irises.

"You wish for loneliness, then so be it!"

He released my shoulders and I fell to the ground. I quickly placed my hand over my face as unshed tears started to blind my vision. He stormed to the door and opened it . Before leaving he turned around. "This is the future you want, then this is the future you will have." He then slammed the door behind so hard he almost broke my eardrums.

I leaped from my spot on the ground and ran towards the door. I turned the knob only it wouldn't budge. I screamed as I banged on the door.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed from the top of my lungs as I used all the strength in my body to break the door down but after sometime I had hardly made a dent to the wooden door.

I turned to see the goblet still on the table and ran to it and threw it on the ground. Red wine spilled everywhere but I didn't care. I threw the goblet in the fire and watched as the flames blew up before settled back down. I pushed the chaise over unto its side and turned over the table as well. I went to the bed and threw off the covers and pillows.

After some more destruction to his room, I finally gave into my exhaustion and collapsed on the empty bed.

 _I hate you, Hades. I hate you so much..._

Were my final thoughts before I gave into sleep.

* * *

 **I know that escalated really quick but the tension was really rising. But you know what they say...it gets worse before it gets better. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.**

 **REVIEW!**


	9. Loneliness

**Hello my lovelies! I had a bachlorette party for a very good friend of mine and it took the whole weekend to recover. But I'm a lot better today. So better that I am posting a new chapter just for you guys. Hope you like it.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I felt a pounding in my head that caused me to wake up. I slowly rose form the bed and clutched my aching skull. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep and looked around me. The place was immaculate. The bed sheets were back in its original place and the furniture was were it should be. All the chaos I caused yesterday...not a single trace was left.

There was a silver tray with an assortment of fruits, breads, and cheeses lying on the table near the chaise where HE sat yesterday.

I could feel the anger pumping in my veins as I screamed and threw the tray to the ground. How dare he just assume everything would be fine. As if nothing happened and I would just be fine and dandy. Again I turned over chairs and spilled wine on the ground. I ripped the sheets off the bed and even ripped them in half. I even dug my fingers into the pillows and used all my strength to pull the threads loose causing goose feathers to fly all over the bed.

After sometime I felt so exhausted that my body just collapsed onto the mangled bed and gave into the fatigue. When I awoke the room was back to its original structure. There was food on a silver tray back on the table. I continued on my rampage . Destroy. Sleep. Destroy. Sleep. I repeated this cycle for maybe five times. Or was it six? I couldn't tell anymore. That's all I ever did.

I woke up from another bout of sleep from destroying the room and I looked around. No matter how much damage I cause it was always cleaned and fixed when I woke up. I sighed as a pounding began in my head. I slowly rose form the black sheets as I again walked towards the silver tray. The meal never changed. I sat down on the chaise and just stared at the food. After my third raid of the room I began to feel hunger pains but I ignored them. I refused to eat the food that was from this hell. But now I couldn't ignore the pain.

I unwillingly reached my hand forward and pulled a single red grape from the vine on the tray. It was red, and very plump. I slowly placed it into my mouth and bit down. I couldn't control the moan that escaped my mouth. It was so delicious as if I never had anything like it. I tried some of the bread and it was so fluffy and fresh I had about two large pieces of bread. I even drank two cup fulls of water and ate some cheese. Once my stomach was full I just laid back on the chaise and stared at the fire. I was feeling the fatigue come onto me again so I let it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXX

I don't know how much time passed. All I ever did was sit on either the floor, bed, or chaise and just look around the room. I was still upset inside but I had no energy to keep turning over chairs and tearing the room apart. I would just wake up, eat, and then sleep. I was still angry at Hades and even Alice for keeping me here. But after while I realized I couldn't be upset with Alice. Hades is her master and if she were to disobey him then she would not be loyal. Angela has always been faithful towards my mother even in her darkest of times. She never complained nor did she betray my mother's trust.

I was upset and sad all the time. I missed my mother horribly. I miss Angela, the kids and her husband. I missed the feeling of the sun and wind on my skin. The grass between my toes and the scent of flowers on my nose. I could feel tears spill from my eyes but i didn't wipe them away. I really was alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat in front of the fire just staring at the dancing flames. I had already had my fill of food and sleep. I just stared at the flames. They were free to dance within the fireplace while I was stuck here.

I never see anyone come in or out the room. Every time I wake up there a different type of food placed on the table and my canister is always clean from my bodily expels. There was no one to talk too. No one to even say hi.

 _This is the future you want, then this is the future you will have._

A tear escaped my eye as I realized how truly alone I was.

* * *

 **EPOV**

"The audacity of that child!" I bellowed as I slammed the door open and walked into my grand study. I didn't have to see that Alice was behind me. She stayed quiet and out of my way and I knocked over a chaise and a table with wine and food resting peacefully on it. "She dare to raise a hand upon me! Me! I am Hades the god of the Underworld. I should have her banished to the deepest parts of torment for this!"

I screamed from the tops of my lungs as I grabbed a goblet of wine from a clearly shaken maid but I ignored her as I grabbed the wine from her hands and gulped down its contents. Once all the wine was gone I threw the wine against the wall and yelled from her to get out. She lowered her head and practically ran out of the room.

I stood there in the middle of the room trying to control myself as nothing but the sound of my breathing could be heard.

"My lord," Alice said after about five minutes of silence. I could hear her take a small step towards me and then stop. "Perhaps it would be best if you and Isabella separated for awhile. You are both clearly upset and maybe some time apart would be beneficial. I can watch over Isabella for the time being and make sure she is well taken care of."

For a second I wanted to tell Alice to mind her own business and to not tell me how I should run my life. But she was right. I was in no mood to deal with Isabella right now. I was too furious that I might do something I would regret later. I waved my hand at her and heard the floor creak and the door closed gently behind me. I quickly laid on the other chaise near the window and rubbed my hands over my face and pinch the bridge of my nose. I needed to be alone and was glad the slaves were too scared to enter my room. After a few minutes I felt the fatigue grown on my body and I closed my eyes trying to still control my anger.

XxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXx

I awoke the next morning and had breakfast down in the dining halls. The advisers were gathered around eating as I took my place at the head of the table. Once I sat down I helped myself to some food Alice came over and sat near me but not close enough to start rumors. Her husband although he sat very close to her kept glancing every now and then to see the distance between us.

"How is it today in the Kingdom?" I asked just before I took a gulp of water. I had been drinking too much wine lately. Some water helped to soothe my throat.

"Everything is as it should be. Calm and in order." She replied as she continued eating her food. I nodded my head as I continued to eat as well but my mind was somewhere else.

I could hardly sleep last night. I was still furious about what Isabella had said but at the same time I couldn't get her off my mind. Yes, she made me upset and nearly want to banish her to eternity but...it felt nice to finally fight with someone.

I cleared my throat as I took another sip. "So Alice...how is Isabella?". I tried to sound distant but I could tell from the way Alice's corner lip went up for a second that she didn't believe me. I didn't let her cause my face to falter as I continued eating.

"Well...she destroyed your room last night. Twice." I sighed as I pulled a piece a bread and popped it into my mouth. How ironic. We both destroyed a room last night. Her temper could almost be matched with mine. "But do not worry. I had the slaves go into the room and restore it back to order."

"Good. My room needs to be pristine." I said. I didn't really care about the room itself. But i felt as if I needed to say something, anything to hide how I really felt.

I went about the rest of the day dealing with the usual business. I made sure the people were taken care of and the newly passed were judged properly. Near the end of the day I was just aimlessly walking around when I heard a crash. I stepped up my pace and realized the sound was coming from my room. As soon as I got to the door I heard something rip as a scream sounded through the door. I shook my head but stayed. She shrieked and growled as more things were most likely damaged beyond repair. I should have been angry. I should go in there and put her in her place and make her clean the room herself. But instead I chuckled and walked towards my area.

 _She is fiery._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She continued with her antic for four days. And every day I stood on the other side of the door always wondering what exactly she was doing. And every day my anger lessened more and more. It seemed as if she never drained of energy. I was impressed if I was honest with myself. She had a spirit. I saw some of it when she first awoke in my room but now it was intensified.

By the fifth day all was quiet.

I stood by the door for a long while but...nothing. Not the sound of furniture crashing to the ground or fabric being torn apart. It was the same the next day. I could hear nothing. That unsettled me a bit. It was hard to sleep that night. _What if she had hurt herself during one of her tantrums? What if she blacked out?_ Those thoughts raced through my head all night. However, when I asked Alice how she was doing she'd simply reply with, "She is fine ad well." I was not fine with that answer. I needed to know she was breathing and physically okay. Once most of my duties were taken care of I quickly hurried to my bedroom door and listened. Again nothing. I placed my hand on the hand and was about to remove the spell I placed to lock it from the outside when a heard it.

I had to strain my ears to hear it but I was not mistaken by the noise.

She was crying.

It took me by surprise so much that I had to walk away from the door and escape to my other room. Once I was safe from prying eyes I sat on a chaise and just stared at the wall.

 _What happened to the feisty girl from a few days ago? She was crying. Of course she would be._

I pinched the bridge of my nose as her cry just rang within my head.

 _You're a monster and full of evil, just like the tales said you were!_

I rubbed my hands all over my face as I let out a groan. Why did I care so much what she said. I honestly didn't know. But I know I messed things up. Its obvious she's crying because she misses her mother. She probably missed Earth and all its splendor. I know I did. I have been stuck in the Underworld for so long that any trip to Earth is a gift.

Maybe I was too optimistic that she would just listen and do as she is told. I did expect her to fight back and cry but I didn't think it would affect me so. And plus, seeing her fight against me for a few days was nice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I awoke the next morning and made up my mind. I went to breakfast as usual and talked among my advisers but I went the opposite direction afterwards. I made my way to the door and took in a breath. I lifted my hand to knock on the door but I pulled back. I didn't know how I should approach her. I could not expect her reaction. I shook my head and straightened my back. I am Hades and I fear nothing.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I heard the door open behind me. I quickly brushed the tear from my cheek as I stilled myself. I was anxious but nervous to know who was there.

"Hello Isabella." He said. Unlike all the other times he didn't sound cocky or taunting. he sounded...nervous? "I didn't come to bother you in any way. I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk?"

I was completely shocked. The god who kidnapped me from my home and banished me to loneliness now was asking me to go on a walk. I didn't know how to answer him. A part of me wanted to say yes so I could finally leave this room. But how could I trust him?

There was silence between us for a long time. I finally heard him breathe gently and footsteps start fading. I tossed the idea in my head for a split second and made my decision.

"I...I could use a walk." I said so quietly I thought he might not have heard me. So I slowly turned around and looked at him standing in the doorway staring straight at me.

Even if he was lying where could I go? I was already his prisoner. And besides, I couldn't stand this loneliness any longer.

* * *

 **Okay that was very long but I wanted to give you guys a treat. this actually took me a couple days because i didn't want to rush this piece. Til next time!**

 **REVIEW!**


	10. The Garden

**Hello m lovelies! I know its been a long time since my last updated but I am in the midst of writing 2 one-shot stories and I want to make sure they are perfect before I release them. But I do miss writing this story and want to give you guys another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

We walked a long while. I made sure to stay a good distance away so that I couldn't trip him but I didn't want to be lost either. I just stared at his bouncing hair as we walked. Occasionally he would peek behind him to make sure I was following him. We took so many turns I was lost in my own head. It would be very stupid if I tried to escape from him now.

After a long time he finally stopped in front of two very large wooden doors. He stood still for a moment and then turned to look at me. His face was serious but not mean. I kept my hands by my side as I refused to toy with them. A nervous habit of mine.

"You can stay here for some time. This is a place I like to visit when I need to be alone. I hope you will come to enjoy this place as well." He said and then he placed his hand upon one of the doors and pushed it open but only a couple inches. "I will give you some time alone." He finished as he took a step back.

"You are not coming in with me?" I asked perplexed. He asks me to walk with him just so he can leave me in an unknown room?

He shook his head and looked back into my eyes. "You should be able to enjoy some time from me. I will be in some time later." He motioned me to open the door. I was hesitant. How could I trust his word? He could have easily led me to my death. I refused to move but my curiosity was getting to me. I had to know what was behind the door. Cautiously I took a step towards the door but kept my eyes on him. If he moved so much as an inch I would run. But he just stayed his ground as I moved closer and closer to the door.

Once I was close to the door I swallowed and placed both hands on the wood and turned from him. I didn't move for a couple seconds. I was listening out for him. It was so quiet I could only hear my slightly labored breathing. I blinked my eyes and pushed. It wouldn't budge. I pushed using all the strength in my body and it only moved about a foot. It wasn't much but it was enough for me to fit through. I took a deep breath and poked my head through.

 _Oh my..._

It was a garden..no...a field. Grass and flowers everywhere. So many flowers. Some I recognized and others I didn't. It truly was beautiful. I turned back to see if Hades was still there but he was gone. I looked all around the hallway and wondered where he went for the hallway was long and there was nowhere to hide. But I remembered what he said about giving me some time for myself. He was...he was showing me kindness? I shook my head and slid through the gap between the doors. Once I was inside the door slammed shut behind me. My heart raced at the booming sound that echoed around me. I turned back and saw no handles.

I would have probably screamed but then I realized where I was. I turned and took a step forward. The grass felt so familiar and crisp. Like the morning sun shining upon dewy grass. The air was slightly chilly but not enough to raise my goose pimples. I took another step forward. And then another. And another to the point to where I was running. I could feel wind on my skin and my heart beating wildly in my chest. The grass crunching beneath my toes as I dodged flowers and small trees around me.

I closed my eyes and just felt. It had been so long since I just ran wildly with nature around me. I could feel warmth in the pit of my stomach as the corner of my lips turned up slightly.

 _I missed this so much._

And then I felt something grab my leg and I opened my eyes but quickly closed them once my body hit the ground. I panicked and opened my eyes to see that I tripped on a Hydrangea bush and now pink petals were falling on me. _The first time since my kidnapping that I allowed to run freely in a beautiful garden and I trip on a flower bush._ And I don't know why but..I began to laugh. I tried to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle the sound but I just laughed harder as my stomach began to cramp and tears leaked from my eyes.

I didn't know why this made me laugh so much but it was the first time in a long while that I genuinely laughed.

* * *

 **EPOV**

 _I had never seen her laugh before._

I thought to myself as she laid on the Hydrangea bush while her laughter filled the massive room. In two short minutes she smiled more than I thought one could. Her laugh was beautiful, just like the rest of her. After sometimes she finally picked herself up and brush the petals and leaves from her dress and hair. She didn't run but continued to walk ahead, exploring the area like a babe who just learned to walk.

Being the King of the Underworld had its advantages. I had the ability to hide in the shadows which made it easier to watch Isabella as she roamed my personal garden. I had to work to attend too and I just wanted to see how she really acts when in her element. I don't know who long I watched her but she was truly fascinating. She would see one flower and then become all excited about it. She would spout some knowledge she gained about it and then become sidetracked with another flower and spew more knowledge. If she saw a flower she didn't recognize she would bite her lip and think really hard. She would then shake her head and smile and smell its scent. I could see grass and dirt staining her silk own but she never fussed over it. In fact I think she ignored it. _How odd_ _, Alice would have screamed at the sight of a crumb on her gown._ Her hair was in disarray and her feet were beginning to turn brown from all the dirt she walked on. Her fingertips were also lightly coated with dirt but she would just rub them on her gown. _Could she not be anymore beautiful?_

I sighed just as my stomach began to growl. _Is it time to eat already? Have I been here this long?_ I closed my eyes and stepped out of the shadows, finally showing myself. Isabella was hunched over another bush and sniffing loudly. I could feel my mouth curving upwards at her childishness but it pleased me.

I straightened my back and kept my face neutral. "Isabella." I said calmly as to not scare her. I could see her jump as she stood up and turned fully towards me. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly opened. "It is time to eat. You've been here a long time." I motioned her to follow me as began to walk towards the doors. I didn't look behind me but I felt as if she was following me. After about twenty minutes later we finally made it to my bedroom door. I opened the door and motioned her inside as I stayed in the archway. "I will send Alice to prepare a bath for you. Once you are washed, supper will be ready for you here." She didn't look me in the eye but she nodded her head. I nodded back and turned to close the door.

"Um...thank you." I heard her say just as the door was about to close. I wasn't expecting her to thank me. Hell I wasn't expecting her to even talk to me.

I stood there for a couple seconds and then replied back, "You are welcome." With that I closed the door but didn't move. I could only hope that this will lead to a different future between us.

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's about time these characters stop hating each other and move down the path of love!**

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Awkward Night

**Hello m lovelies! I know its been a long time since my last updated but I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween and and have voted. If not that's fine cause you can read this story instead!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

It was odd. Hades and I exchanging pleasantries. I really want to hate the man with every fiber of my being but it was getting hard since he was kind enough to let me roam a garden and even give me my space.

My thoughts were gone as soon as a knock sounded throughout the room and it opened to reveal Alice. Today she wore a light blue dress and her smile that never seemed to go away.

"Hello, Isabella. I have your bath ready for you." She said and began to walk away. I quietly followed behind her. Although I wasn't angry at Alice for not helping me, she was not my friend. She was Hades' slave. She would betray me in heart beat. We walked in silence to the communal bath. Once the doors were opened I stepped inside but I was shocked to see Alice come inside with me. She closed the doors behind her and began to undress herself. "I believe I too need a bath."

Once I saw her dress begin to slip past her breasts I quickly averted my eyes and grew nervous. I had never bathed in front of a woman or anyone else before. My mother had a private bathing room separate from the slaves and since my mother was hardly home I bathed alone.

"Come Isabella. We are both women with the same body parts. Although I am sure yours are slightly bigger than mine." She finished with a laugh as water splashed behind me. A part of me knew she was correct but I couldn't shake my nervousness. After a minute of not moving I heard Alice sigh. "Fine Isabella. If it will help put you at ease I will look the other way while you undress."

I looked back and saw that she was indeed telling the truth. I could see her naked back and the back of her head. I didn't know how long she would keep her word so flung my dress off of me and sank into the warm water. She turned back towards me and smiled. "One day Isabella you will get over that fear." She said aloud and began to wash herself. I washed myself as well and once I was clean I dried and redressed myself. I waited for Alice to finish her bathing and she walked me back to Hades room. Once inside the room Alice walked ahead of me and grabbed a comb and stared at me. She pointed to the chaise and ordered me to sit on it. I silently sat down as she began to brush my hair. It felt odd.

"Alice," it felt weird saying her name,"Why are you combing my hair?"

"Because Isabella, you hair looked a mess! Like you have been frolicking in the grass or something." I wanted to retort back that I was rolling in the grass but I did not know how she would like it. So I stayed quiet. Once all the tangles were out two slave girls walked in each carrying a tray full of plates. I could feel my stomach growl as I eyed the cooked goat meat and bread. They placed both trays on the table in front of me. The stood back as well as Alice as Hades came into the room. I stood at his presence mostly because I was surprised to see him again. His hair was damp and his clothing was different An indicator that he too had bathed. I could feel my cheeks getting warm and I had to look away for a quick second to calm myself.

"Isabella, I wanted to ask your permission if we could have supper together." He asked as he looked into my eyes.

I was taken aback. For the second time today he had asked my permission. I did not know if he was tricking me but the way his face looked told me no lies yet again. Unable to find my voice I slowly nodded my head. No emotion showed on his face as he dismissed Alice and sat on the opposite chaise of me to eat. The servant girls stayed near the wall.

I was a bit awkward. We didn't speak. From time to time I would glance up at him but his eyes were always focused on his meal. I didn't know how to handle this situation. A few days ago we were yelling and slapping each other with hate and now we were siting across form each other calm and quiet. Once he was finished he waved the servant girls to clean up as he arose.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" He asked as he looked down at me.

I swallowed quickly and nodded my head.

"Would you like to go to the garden again tomorrow?"

"Yes. I would like that." I replied with my voice cracking a bit.

He nodded back at me and left the room after the slave girls did. He said goodnight to me as he closed the door behind himself and I was left alone again.

I looked at the fire and just tried not to think. But it was hard. I didn't know if Hades was being nice for just today or if it was a permanent change. I shook my head and walked to the black bed. I safely secured myself in the soft sheets and let my eyes close on their own accord.

If it truly was a trick it would be best to prepare myself for tomorrow.

* * *

 **I know it was a very short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Since it's near the end of the semester, juggling work and classes have been hectic but I did want to give you guys something.  
**

 **REVIEW!**


	12. The Town

**Hello my lovelies! Its time for another chapter. But this time its time for these two girls to bond. How about you?**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I awoke to the sound of knocking. I groggily opened my eyes and turned towards the door as another knock sounded throughout the room. I closed my eyes and tried to tune out the sound but it kept getting louder and louder. After a minute of constant knocking I finally flung off the covers and stomped towards the door. I opened the door only to reveal Alice standing there with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Isabella." She said as she walked past me with two maids carrying trays of food behind her. She softly grabbed my hand and lead me towards the chaises. "Come let us have breakfast!"

She sat across form me as she dove into her various fruits and wine. It felt a little awkward because this was the second meal I have had with someone in a row since I was forced here. But even back on Earth I hardly ate meals with anyone. My mother was gone most of the time and Angela worked all day. I watched her cautiously for a few seconds and then slowly ate a piece of cheese. I politely declined the wine and drank some water instead as Alice began speaking to me.

"So Isabella...I think it's time I gave you a tour of the kingdom." She said as she sipped on her wine.

"A tour?"

"Why yes, you have hardly seen the castle. Or the town. Its small really but the people are adorable." She giggled as she popped a couple grapes in her mouth and she leaned back.

"There's a town here?" I asked. Shocked really. Who would want to live in the Underworld?

"Oh Isabella you have much to learn." She said quietly almost as if she was talking to herself. I was going to question her on her comment but she quickly stood up and ordered the young girls to clean the room. "Come Isabella it is time for you to dress." She said as a third slave girl entered the room carrying two gowns. She spread them out on the bed as Alice looked over them. I stood beside her and eyed the beautiful gowns. They both where floor length and covered only one shoulder but one was emerald green with gold stitching and the other was a a light blue that reminded me of water. "I think these colors will look wonderful on your skin. I hope they fit as well. Which would you like to wear today?"

"Oh...I don't know." I responded honestly as I brushed my fingers against both dresses and was shocked as to how soft it felt. "They are both so beautiful." My eyes switched back and forth for a few seconds before I finally pointed to the blue one.

"A good choice. Blue is lovely on your skin. We can just save the green one for supper." She said as she snapped her fingers and the slave girl gently grabbed the green dress and walked away with it. Alice helped me into the gown and I was so surprised as to how light and it felt. It barely weighed an ounce for so much fabric. She then guided me back to the chaise and patted the cushion for me to sit. As soon as my bottom hit the cushion she began on my hair. I felt her combing out my tangles but then she began pulling lightly and twisting. After a couple minutes she finally patted my shoulders and squeal that she was finished. I felt her move my hair and I realized she had braided it. My hair hasn't been braided since I was a little girl. She then fastened a thick grey cloak with a hood on my shoulders and she placed one on herself as well.

"You look beautiful Isabella." She said and grabbed my hand again only to lead me towards the door. Just before she opened the door she turned to look at me with a smile on her face. "Are you ready to see the rest of the castle Isabella?"

Although I was nervous to see the rest of the castle but I was curious. I chose to nod my head. I wasn't too sure how to respond. Alice has scared me before and I did not want to upset her again.

Her smile only grew as she opened the door while holding my hand.

* * *

"First I will show you the village! They are just so adorable." She said as she lead me down so many turns and countless hallways. I was very lost but I tried my best to place certain things into memory. Such as a different candle shapes and sizes along with different floor colors. After sometimes we finally made it to a set of doors I could only presume led to the outside. They were tall, wide brown doors held together but two, long pieces of wood latched together. Two guards on each side of the doors stood there holding spears. Their faces were so serious and were staring straight ahead. But there was something interesting about each of them. They each had a thick scar ling from their right ear down to their chin.

Once Alice stood in front of the guards, without looking at her, they quickly left their posts and moved the large wood to open the doors. All four men had to work together to open the door and I could even see them struggling a bit. Their veins were completely visible in their temples and arms as the heavy wood opened for us. Once it was opened they stayed in their position as Alice guided me forward. I felt a slight tug on around my neck and saw Alice placing the hood around on my head.

"We shall return in a few hours." Alice announced as the men nodded their heads and slowly closed the door behind us once we touched outside dirt. Alice held my hand as we walked ahead and I let her be my guide. The huts I saw on my first day were not too far but it was a walking distance. I looked up to see the same grey sky and red moon as before.

"Alice?" I asked as I stopped walking and stared up at the sky. "Is it day time or night right now?"

From my peripheral vision I could see her look up at the sky as well and smile at me. "It is day time Isabella. Well almost afternoon if I am being specific." She said while looking at me.

"The sun is very different than from earth. What about night time? Is that different as well?"

"No Isabella. The moon is the same here in the Underworld as it is on Earth." For some reason that put my heart at ease. At least one thing in my life would not be so different. I could feel a small smile creep on my mouth but I tried to hide it.

"Unfortunately darkness is the same where ever you go. I cannot hide." She said so softly almost as if she was whispering to herself. I didn't understand her words and looked at her for confirmation but she turned her hand and tugged on my hand.

I took one last look at the red orb before walking ahead with Alice in tow. After a couple minutes of silence I could hear some murmuring in the town. But the closer we went the more I realized that it was ...laughter. More specifically children's laughter. Once we were at the town edge I could see children chasing each other and adults talking and some merchants arguing.

"They all seem so..." I lost my voice as we walked more into the town.

"Happy?"

I nodded my head without looking at Alice but she was right. She walked beside me as we wet deeper into the heart of town.

"Everyone believes that the Underworld is a cruel place to live. That nothing but ghosts and dead bodies rule this place. It is a common misconception." She explained as two young girls ran past us with an angry old man following behind them. "Most of the people here did not have a choice to live here but they made due with their fate."

"How did they come to live here? Have people always lived here?" I asked as we walked by an arguing couple.

"No. Most people came here because they were banished or cursed by the gods. Anything can make a god or goddess angry. Once you come to the Underworld you can never return home. You must stay here forever. So they just make another life here. Get married. Have children. Or become a merchant. It is a small kingdom of maybe five hundred people or so but the people are happy." I was in disbelief. A part of me did not want to believe that the gods could just separate people from their families and be so insensitive. But...I couldn't deny the myths and stories I have heard from my mother as well. _Did my mother ever curse a human?_

"But I am so glad the people have found a way to move on." Alice said as she smiled at the people passing by. Her voice pulled me out of my thoughts as I people watched too. Despite their grey skin color, they were normal people. Wives yelling at husbands and men working to provide for their families. Children being curious and mischievous all at once.

"I am glad." I responded as I looked at Alice and for the first time..I smiled with her.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it seemed a little short but I did want to update since its been a few weeks. I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Black Friday as well.**

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Pleasantries

**Hello my lovelies! It has been FOREVER since I last updated so I need to give you guys this before I start college again. I hope you all had wonderful holidays and have a great day!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you ever visit the market place on earth?" Alice asked me as we passed a woman selling bread and spices. The smells made my mouth water and my stomach growl a bit. I shook my head and frowned a bit as I looked through my memories.

"Not as much as I wanted too." I admitted. "I only went a few of times with our slave Angela when she had to buy some items. But mother was very protective. She only trusted me with Angela or her husband but I was never really around people. I loved the marketplace. I miss the women bartering with customers or the grouchy old men snarling at customers. Every time I went to the market I would see children going to the lady who sold chickens, begging for sweets. She was short and very fat and very very ugly. She would start elling at the children and then grunt, turn around, and give them a piece of sweet bread. The children would laugh and run away. Turns out they did that everyday and I think she secretly loved it. She and Angela would talk for the longest time and catch up on the latest gossip in town." Alice was looking at me, encouraging me to talk with a smile on her face. She laughed at the funny moments and egged me on to continue. Before I knew it we were heading towards the castle.

"Alice, how long were we outside the castle?" I asked.

"Probably for a couple hours or so. Seeing how the sun is in the middle of the sky I believe it is time to eat." She replied as she removed her hood and began to walk faster towards the doors. I too picked up my pace and stood before the doors as they opened. A couple servant girls stood before us with their heads bowed. We removed our coats and handed them to the girls. I quietly thanked them as Alice softly grasped my wrist and guided me towards the halls. "I hope you love today's meal." Alice said as we neared the dining hall.

As we sat down, a couple srvant girls placed bowls of as Alice called it. I had never tried it before so I was apprehensive. After seeing Alice try a couple mouthfuls I timidly tried a spoonful. The flavor just bursted in my mouth and I could not get enough. I could hear some muffling sound and I turned to see Alice covering her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked as I felt my face to see if I had any food on my face.

She uncovered her mouth and began...laughing at me. "Isabella it's as if you haven't eaten a thing in years. You were just too funny!" she said as she laughed harder.

I don't know why but seeing how my unconscious reaction made her laugh made me smile in return.

* * *

Again, Hades and I sat down for supper in the room. Except for the pleasantries we exchanged upon meeting each other, not a word was shared between us. I felt compelled to say something but everytime I tried to open my mouth I froze with fear and took a sip from my water instead.

"So, how was your day?" Hades as quietly as he sipped from his wine.

I sighed internally. Happy he broke the quietness instead of me. "It was nice." A moment of silence passed again as I took a breath and licked my my surprisingly dry mouth. "Alice showed me the town today."

"Is that so?" He said as he set his wine down and looked at me. "And how did you find it?"

"Well...I love the people." I answered honestly. "Back on earth...I had never visited the marketplace much without an escort. So to see people living happily was a nice change." I smiled at the thought of the children running and arguing merchants.

"Well if you really enjoyed the townspeople so much you can visit them again...whenever you want." He said so quietly I almost missed it.

 _Was he agreeing to let me go?_

"You mean whenever I want too I can visit the marketplace?" I asked to make sure my hearing wasn't deceiving me.

"Yes. If you wish to revisit the town tomorrow then it shall happen." He replied as he stood and said goodnight to me. I could hardly speak so I nodded my head and wished him a good night as well.

That night I could hardly sleep. My nerves were keeping me up and I was too excited to sleep. After while sleep finally caught up to me and I succumbed to it.

Alice awoke me in the morning and again we eat breakfast together. She prattled on about new gowns for us to wear but I was too distracted to focus on what she was saying. Once I was almost done eating I remembered that i never asked Alice to come with me.

"Alice, I would like to visit the town again. Can we go together?" I asked so excitedly that I could hardly keep the smile off my face.

"Oh, Isabella I would love too but I have important matters to tend too today. But surely you can go by yourself." She answered as she drank some wine.

I could feel my smile falter a bit by her no. I mean we were great friends but it was nice to finally speak with someone and share stories with. I didn't think about going alone before.

"I don't think Hades would let me." I said almost quietly as I picked at a piece of bread.

"I'll be back soon." She said as she quickly stood up and left the room. I was confused by her actions but stayed in the room as I cleaned up my face and brushed my hair. Once the slave girls had cleared my room from breakfast Alice returned with a dark grey cloak around her arm. "If you wish to return before midday I suggest you take off now." She smiled my way as she turned and walked down the hallway. I stood there frozen for a second but quickly regained myself and followed her.

Once we were in front of the doors the men opened one of the doors as LAice fastened the cloak around me and placed the hood. I was honestly too excited to do it myself so I was glad for her motherly touch.

"Now Isabella, stay on the path and you will be in the marketplace within a good time. Please come back before the sun falls. It is not safe at night." She said as she stepped on the side of me and pushed me forward.

"I'll see you soon Alice!" I bellowed as I walked past the entrance as my sandals pressed on the dusty ground below me. I smiled at the crisp air around me and hugged the cloak closer to me.

I felt so excited and ...free.

* * *

 **HPOV**

"Are you sure she will be safe?" I asked Alice as I stepped by her side, watching my beauty's form begin to disappear behind the door as it began to close.

"MY visions hardly deceive me. But I know you will make sure of it." She answered while watching her as well. Although I believed Alice every time she spoke, I couldn't help but doubt her now.

I nodded my head and formed with the shadows. I quickly slithered out the door and stayed within the bushes. I kept my distance but trained my eyes on her the whole time.

Only I can determine if she is safe or not.

* * *

 **OKay guys I know it's a little short but at least this us something. It's actually a positive step forward for their relationship. I am happy with the way this is going and I hope you like it as well.**

 **REVIEW!**


	14. Freedom?

**Hello my lovelies! I am back with an all new chapter. I hope you all had a wonderful Easter and enjoyed the break. I know I did.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I stayed on the path but my nerves were probably getting the best of me. Every sound scared me and put me on edge. It didn't hit me before but I was in another world with a different environment. I could not expect this world to be exactly like earth. However, once I heard the voices of the townspeople, my nerves began to subside. I wasn't so alone anymore.

Once the townspeople was in my view I stopped. I looked at all of them. I saw a low, flat rock perfect for sitting and settled myself there as I continued to look at them. The children running around singing and playing. The merchants selling their products and arguing with customers. Women washing their clothes and gossiping. They all seemed so happy and normal.

* * *

 **HPOV**

I was following Isabella to make sure she was safe. She sure did fidget a lot when she was nervous. I found it a little cute actually. When she finally did see the town she didn't go into the town like I thought she would. Instead she found a rock and sat there watching them. And that's all she did.

 _Was there anything to really fear?_

In that moment, although I didn't want too, I turned back towards the castle. She was fine. She just wanted to see the people. I felt a pang in my heart. I don't know why but the thought of her just wanting to see people happy...made me upset with myself.

I took one last look at my beauty's form and made my way back home. Too ashamed to look at her now.

* * *

 _I was sitting on the floor of my mother's room playing with a doll Angela had just made me. It was twilight and the air was becoming cooler so I sat near the fire. My mother was lounging on a chaise with her eyes closed humming a song to herself._

 _"Mama?" I said while looking at my doll._

 _"Yes, Isabella?" She replied but stayed in her position._

 _"Why can't I be around other children? I'm always alone and I have no one to play with. And Angela is too busy to play with me." I said staring at my doll, growing sadder and sadder thinking about it._

 _"Come here." I turned to see my mother sitting up and opening her arms for me. I wasted no time in climbing on her lap as she encased me in a hug and kissed the top of my head. "My darling, I am sorry you feel so alone. If mommy wasn't a goddess then I would spend more time with you."_

 _"But what about the children in the marketplace? I could play with them." I asked as I looked up into her face. Her face grew solemn as she hugged me closer, keeping her face out of my sight._

 _"Isabella, the world is a dangerous place. If I lost you...I wouldn't know what to do. Not everyone wants to be your friend because they are nice. That is why you must be either with me or Angela. We will protect you at all cost." She then turned my head towards her and looked into my eyes. "You must promise me, Isabella that you will never go anywhere with me or Angela with you."_

 _"I promise mommy. I never want you sad." I replied quickly and squeezed her neck._

I looked up at the red orb in the sky as that memory stayed in my head. _I was so young then. Five? or six? What knowledge did I have of the world to make that promise._

I looked back at the town and saw a little girl with long brown hair and a blue dress running after a another blonde haired girl. They were playing some sort of game. They were smiling and having fun. I smiled at the scene but it quickly turned to sadness. I couldn't really remember a time when I played with children my age. I was either with Angela or playing around the house. Even when Angela gave birth to her children I was too old to want to play with them. I was always either alone or with Angela.

 _Kind of like I am here._

The realization of the situation shocked me to the core. No it wasn't the same. Angela and my mother loved me. They were protecting me from the dangers of the world and because I was without them I was taken here.

 _But is it really so bad here?_

Yes! I was taken from my home and forced to be around a man I loathed. Although, I didn't really loath him as much. Ever since that huge blow out between us...we actually have made some peace. In face I only see him at supper and that's only if I invite him into his own room that I am currently occupying. Even now. I was left alone to wander a town in a strange place. This is the most freedom I have ever had.

My body began to shake as my breathing began to become labored. I didn't want to be here anymore. With shaky legs, I ran back towards the castle. Everything was coming down on me it felt like. Even when my lungs and legs began to burn, i refused to slow down. I needed solitude. Being out in the open air was too much. I relaxed a bit when the doors came into view and I didn't stop running until I was inside the castle walls. Two servant girls quickly came to my side. I commanded them to follow me as I threw off the heavy cloak and walked ahead of them. I must have memorized the route of the castle because I was in front of the bedroom door in no time.

I told the slave girls that I did not want to see or hear from anyone until I said so. I didn't even wait for a response before I slammed the door shut behind me and slid under the covers. I could feel exhaustion hit me as I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

 _Did I ever truly have freedom?_

* * *

 **Okay I know this was a little short but I hope you all like it. I will be back very soon with another chapter.**

 **REVIEW!**


	15. Moon Drops

**Hello my lovelies! It's time for a new chapter. So soon? Yes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I did not wish to see anyone. Alice and Hades came by to try and see me but I was in no mood for company. At first I told them to go away. Alice came back a couple more times but I just ignored her altogether. I felt bad for dismissing her concerns but I did not know how to feel about everything.

My brain could hardly handle it and so I just slept. My mind couldn't work if I wasn't conscious. Fortunately I didn't dream either. It was nothing but blackness every time I closed my eyes. My mind could relax and I revelled in it. But after my third nap, my body refused to go back to sleep. I awoke to a warm room and a tray of lamb meat and cooked greens beside me. I felt my stomach growl as I slowly sat up and rubbed the sands from my eyes.

I ate slowly but once it was gone I was very satisfied. I washed my face and combed the knots from my hair afterwards. I noticed a white gown lying on one of the chaise, as if it was forgotten. I couldn't remember the last time I had a bath so I walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see the slave girls still manning their positions. I softly cleared my throat and they both looked over at me and bowed slightly.

"Good evening my lady. Is there something you need?" The one with light brown hair answered.

"Yes there is. Can you please escort me to the baths?" I asked and she nodded her head. The other, who was slightly thinner and had black hair walked down the hall while the other walked into the room and retrieved the gown. Once it was secure in her arms she walked ahead of me while I follow closely. We walked for a couple minutes before I could hardly stand the silence. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Laia, my lady." She replied not even looking back.

"That's a beautiful name." I complimented her. I saw her head bow slightly but she didn't respond back. "And the other girl? What is her name?".

"Her name is Tula. We are your personal handmaidens my lady. SHe has went on ahead to start your bath."

Silence again settled between us as we passed more hallways and curves. No other person was present and it confused me. "I don't see anyone else walking around and it's very quiet. What time is it?"

"Tis almost midnight my lady. Everyone has gone to sleep." She replied as we approached the baths' door. The Tula was finishing up the bath as soon as we made it passed the doorway. They both bowed and closed the door behind them as they left me alone.

As I sat in the water, I began to feel bad. Not that I had slept the day away. But because those slave girls were still a my side. Neither of them have gone to bed or probably haven't eaten a thing because I told them so. I felt so guilty doing that to them. I swore that once I made it back to my room then I would release them from their duty so they could rest. I quickly scrubbed myself clean and detangled my hair. Once I dressed myself I opened the doors and followed them back towards my room.

We walked again in silence and was intent on staying in my room tonight but a small sliver of blue light caught my eye. I moved my eyes to see a large golden door cracked open. I'll admit curiosity got the best of me and I had to look. I used most of my strength to open the door and realized it lead to the outside world. "Laia, Tula what is this place?" I asked as I looked around. The room was nestled high in the sky as it casted it's bright light over the scene before me. A couple statues and fountains were scattered about among an array of black bushes and flowers. It was beautiful in a sad, quiet sort of way.

"This is Hades' personal garden." One of them answered.

 _Why would he have another garden? Was one not enough?_

"You may leave me be. I will not rest again tonight. Go and rest." I commanded them and refused to move until I heard their footsteps disappear down the various hallways. Once I was certain I was alone I slowly walked down one of the many large stones that created many pathways to explore. I walked closer to a bush onl to realize that it wasn't just an ordinary bush, but it was full of dark blue flowers. Upon further inspection, I saw that each flower had four long, sharp petals. The inside was like a glowing white circle surrounded by a dark blue color.

"It's so beautiful." I said aloud, amazed at my discovery.

"Yes they are."

I squeaked as the hairs on my body stood up. I jumped up and was face to face with red eyes. I quickly cleared my throat and lowered my eyes, feeling embarrassed by how I reacted. "I am sorry. I did not know if I could come here or not. I just saw this garden and I couldn't stay away." I admitted as I felt my face grow warm.

He didn't say anything. I was too nervous to look at him so I just stared at his sandal-clad feet and black tunic skirts. I could see him step around me and then come back into view. I saw his hand come into my view with the blue flower in his hand. It took me aback a bit and I looked up to see what his motive was. I could see a small smile playing on the left corner of his mouth but when I looked into his eyes I could see no mischief or insincerity. He nodded his head softly as he gently took my left hand within his larger one. A small gasp escaped my lips as I realized his skin was warm. Not chilling like I thought it would have been because this is the Underworld. But it was warm...and pleasant. He raised my hand up and I naturally opened it. He placed the stem and curled my hand around it. I brought the flower to my nose and breathed in its' scent. It as a cross between grapes and honeysuckle.

"It's called a moon drop." He said. His voice bringing me out of my trance. He wasn't looking at me anymore but at the bush behind me.

"I thought moon drops were grapes." I answered back confused.

A small chuckle sounded from his throat and it was a little cute. My heart sped up a bit and I felt my cheeks burn a bit. Confused I too looked at the bush, as if I didn't want him seeing my confused state.

"Yes, it is a grape on earth. However, this flower is special." He said as he began to walk down the stone path. My interest was peaked so I followed him. "There are not many flowers that grow in the Underworld. The light isn't sufficient for many plants. However, this little flower survives. It only lived near the castle so I had the slaves build a garden to preserve them."

"It's a beautiful garden." I commented honestly. "But I see there are other types here. Like this one!" I said as I pointed to a black flower.

Hades leaned over and plucked it from ground and handed it to me. "It's a black rose. Very rare to find on earth but is very popular here." He answered as I placed the two flowers together.

I don't know how much time passed but I was actually enjoying my time with Hades. He pointed out every flower we came across and explained it's origins. He never once became irritated by my questions but welcomed them. EVen with the statues there was a story behind them. Whether they were true or not, it enjoyed hearing them nonetheless. I believe Hades was starting to grow on me. He laughed and was even throwing quips and jokes at me. He was a great storyteller and he seemed so much more...normal when he smiled.

During the tale of one of the many statues, a yawn escaped my mouth and I began to feel a little tired.

"Would you like to go and rest, Isabella?" Hades asked and I nodded.

He escorted me back t my room and waited til I was inside before he began to descent down the halls.

"Um...Hades?". I said softly as I poked my head out and saw his back. His eyes found mine and I bit my lip, my nerves getting the best of me.

"I..uh...well...would you like to have supper together tomorrow?"

He smiled widely as he nodded his head. "It would be an honor, Isabella." I smiled back at him as I watched him disappear around a corner. I closed the door and placed my body against the door.

The thought of spending more time with Hades made me smile and I actually struggled a bit to all asleep thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

 **Are these two people...going somewhere? Yes maybe they will learn to like each other. And maybe even learn to love. WHo knows. Let me know how you guys like this chapter or don't like.**

 **REVIEW!**


	16. Meeting the Advisors

**Hello my lovelies! It's been so long but I hope you all are enjoying your summer and glad to be out of school/work.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

My nerves did not lessen as the day went on. Alice came as usual for breakfast and we actually decided to stay indoors for the day. We discussed the townspeople and their numerous stories. Some were sad but others were actually quite funny. We giggled like two little girls and joked around. When it came close to supper time Alice practically forced me into the bath tub and almost rubbed the skin off of my bones. She dressed me in a simple ivory gown and brushed out my locks to rest against my back.

"Alice why are you treating me like an invalid? I have arms!" I sneered as she pulled pretty hard at a tangle at the base of my scalp.

"You are to dine with Hades. There is nothing wrong with looking presentable now is there?" She answered as she brushed more tenderly.

"I suppose...not." I said as my face grew warm. My heart sputtered at the thought of him and we stayed quiet.

"There!" Alice remarked as she set the comb down and a knocked sounded.

I jumped up startled, by the knocking or who was behind the door I did not know. My face only grew hotter as Alice glided to the door and revealed and equally well groomed Hades. His hair looked freshly combed and his beard looked slightly smaller. However, instead of his usual black tunic he wore a dark green instead which made his eyes appear more orange than red. It did nothing to help my blush.

"Shall we sit?" He said after a minute of silence. Unable to use my voice I only nodded and noticed Alice was nowhere to be seen. The slave girls quickly placed an assortment of dishes on the table but my eyes flew to the lamb stew. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence I decided to push my nervousness aside and speak up.

"Lamb stew is my favorite meal." I said while looking at him. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Is that so? What do you love about it so much?" He asked as he took a sip from his wine.

"I love how it tastes. And how so many pieces of food can combine to make one meal. It's so hard to have only one bowl. What is your favorite meal?" I asked.

"I preferred cooked lamb alone myself. I was never too fond of chicken and lamb is more tender and delicate." He responded as he took a bite from a piece of bread.

"Oh." I quietly responded as we again fell into silence. _Why am I so nervous. I shouldn't be. I don't necessarily hate him anymore._

"Isabella," His voice broke through my thoughts as I looked upon him, "Would you like to have supper outside of this room tomorrow?" He asked.

I blinked taken aback by his request. He was asking my permission to leave this room and be somewhat...normal?

"Am I to dine with you?" I asked, unsure of how I felt.

"Well we would not be alone. My advisers will be there. If you are too uncomfortable with the idea you can leave anytime you wish.

"Yes." To be around more people made me nervous yet excited at the same time. _It may be nice to meet some new people._ _I had only been around a couple slaves and Alice and Hades since I was sent her-_

I instantly changed my train of thought and gave him a small smile. _No use in entertaining those thoughts._

* * *

We did not walk the garden that night nor was I able to fall asleep easily either. I never met many people before when I was on Earth so this would be a new experience for me. I don't know how much time had passed until my eyes drifted shut on their own.

The next day I walked towards the marketplace just to sit on the rock and enjoy the scenery. However, I brought some fruit and bread to eat while the sun glowed on the small town. It brought me such normalcy. The children were being children as the adults argued and bargained for better deals. I would see a mother washing her small children as they would quickly run out of the water and roll in the dirt. I tried not to laugh but it was impossible. After some time I grew restless and went for a stroll through the town. I kept myself hidden under the hood. My skin still kept its porcelain complexion and I knew it would confuse the townspeople. I grew a bit nervous when a small boy, who looked about seven years old, bumped into my leg. He quickly balanced himself and briefly settled his grey eyes on me. He stuttered out a quick apology and ran back towards the other children. I released a breath once I realized he didn't notice the difference between us. Once I saw the sun began to set I made my way towards the castle.

Alice did not come to greet me the whole day and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was growing used to her company but sometimes her energy drained me. I took a hot bath and scrubbed my skin anew and dressed in a lavender gown. Once I was dressed I felt my nerves return. I took a deep breath and tried to still my shaking hands as I opened the door and followed Laia and Tula down the hall. After some turns and a brisk walk, we finally ended up at the golden doors that I remembered Alice brought me too.

The doors opened to reveal Hades standing in front of the large table dressed in his usual black clothing. He gave me a small smile and I returned it. I walked closer to him and stood near him and we said hello to each other.

"How has your day been?" I asked trying o still my beating heart.

"It was been very busy. ANd yourself?" He asked, his body turned fully towards me but he seemed relaxed.

"I did not do much but I watched the village people." I replied thinking about the events of the day. I could see his head cock a little to the right and his eyes narrow a bit at me. His mouth opened to respond but paused once the doors as several people walked in, however, Alice was the only person I recognized. It was mostly a group of men except Alice and another woman. Once they all stopped in front of Hades he raised his arm and turned towards me.

"Do you mind?" He asked looking into my eyes. My heart began to beat faster as I shook my head and placed my arm gently around his elbow. I followed him as he stood in front of Alice who was on the end of the line.

"Isabella, you have already met Alice. She is my closest advisor and helps me to make logical, rational decisions." He explained. We stepped towards a man standing next to her. He was almost as tall as Hades and had sandy blonde hair. He had a scar on his right cheek and was about two inches long. His face was solemn but he bowed slightly when Hades introduced him. "This is Jasper. Alice's husband. He is in of the army we have. He is a skilled warrior who will protect at all times."

He then lead me in front of two men who looked exactly alike. They were both slender but not frail looking. They had raven black hair with ghostly white skin. However, one had grey eyes while the other had deep blue. "This is Nikos and Alec. They are my spies. They know every secret and rumor within the Underground and beyond. But their loyalty lies solely with me."

We then came upon an older gentleman. He would have seemed approaching his early fifties or sixties. He had long white hair a top of his head and a long beard that went past his shoulders. His eyes were a bluish-grey and emotionless. "This is Aro. He is an overseer of the portals to and from the Underworld. His job is to make sure everyone stays where they belong."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile. He bowed slightly forward but his eyes weren't welcoming. If anything they seemed to harden. I didn't dwell on the thought because Hades moved us towards a woman who seemed about my mother's age. She had raven hair that was wavy and fell about mid back. Her skin was slightly darker than mine and her eyes were black as well but they twinkled with delight. She was slender but not sickly.

"This is Carmenia. She is the keeper of paradise. A place where the people who have lived pleasant lives go to rest. She makes sure all of their needs are met and reports back to me with any difficulties." Hades said as he then moved towards the final person.

He was a man taller than he. He had curly hair that was tightly curl a top of his head. He was burly and looked as if he could squeeze me with one arm alone. His brown eyes were on me but they weren't menacing. "This is Emmett. He trains the army. We need the best warriors trained by only the best."

"Come let us eat." Hades announced and everyone walked towards the table. Alice came my way and grabbed my hand.

"You shall sit with us!" she whispered to me as she pulled me forward and sat me at the far end of the table, away from Hades. Alice sat on my left until I noticed Carmenia taking a seat on my right.

"Hello, Isabella." She said as she sat next to me and smiled as the slave girls placed some food in front of us. "I am so pleased to finally meet. I have nothing but wonderful things about you?"

"Oh. I didn't know." I said as I bit into a piece of bread.

"Yes, your beauty has been rumored but I see you are indeed beautiful." She complimented me. She statement made my cheeks began to heat up and she laughed while clapping her hands. "Oh, and so humbled. A rarity in such a young woman!"

"Carmenia she is turning into a tomato. Stop embarrassing the girl." Alice responded as she sipped hr wine. Although I could have sworn I heard her hide her chuckles as well.

"Oh I meant no harm hun. I guess my excitement just got the best of me." She apologized as she gently placed her hand over my wrist. I smiled at her in return and placed my other hand on top of hers.

"I am fine, Carmenia. I am just not used to so much attention." I replied as we both nodded our heads and began to eat. After a couple minutes I finally pushed some nerves aside and turned my attention back towards Carmenia. "Carmenia, I am curious about your work. WHat is it exactly that you do being the keeper of paradise?"

"Well, not everyone who has passed on are evil or lived malicious lives. Some people were killed, raped, innocent bystanders, or even children. Why should they be punished for another's misdeeds? So paradise is a place where they can rest in peace. They are free to live peaceful lives. They can choose to create homes or live by the land. It never rains or snows. It's always sunny and warm. They do not have to get married or have children. Everyone can just be happy. It is my job to make sure that everyone has what they need and that they are happy. Also, I make sure that no one who is unworthy does not pass through. I enjoy my job very much" She beamed as she spoke every word.

"Amazing." Was the only word I could respond with.

"I agree. It is amazing. We all have very important positions that Hades has entrusted us. And we carry out our duties proudly while he handles the brunt of the work." Carmenia said as she continued eating. I quickly glanced around the table and saw the advisors talking amongst themselves and Hades. I did not know if they were speaking about important matters or trivial things but they seemed to be joking about.

I could see the corner of Hades' eye looking at me and I quickly stared at my food causing a large portion of my hair to fall over the left side of my face. Almost creating a curtain between us. I slowly peeked between the strands to see Hades stone face looking towards Jasper but his eyes were still on me. I couldn't look away. it was as if I was in a trance and I couldn't move my head...even if I wanted too. After a couple seconds a smirk graced his mouth and his eyes turned towards the talking man.

I bit my bottom lip and was about to turn my attention to Alice when I saw Aro staring at me. His face was neutral and it made me feel cold. I gave him a small smile but it did nothing. He frowned a bit and looked away from me. I swallowed down a lump in my throat as I finished my food in silence. I didn't know how to feel about the older man. And hopefully I would never be alone with him.

* * *

 **Okay I purposefully made this a long chapter because it has been forever since I last updated. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **REVIEW!**


	17. Exposed

**Hello my lovelies! Only one more month until courses start again...but until then at least you can catch up on this series!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

For the next three nights, I had dinner with Hades' advisers. I always sat between Carmenia and Alice but I was treated with respect always by the men. Nikos and Alec did not talk much as well as Aro and Jasper. However, Emmett's booming voice always filled the void of lack of conversation and he always had something to say but I enjoyed his banter with the others.

I also learned more about Carmenia. She was full of joy and and always teasing. I enjoyed her company as much as I enjoyed Alice's. It was nice to know that there were other women around that I could converse with. I was beginning to feel excited every day at the prospect of speaking with them and getting to know them better. However, I have hardly seen Hades much. He would escort me back and forth from the dining hall to his room but our nightly strolls have halted nor did I attend his private garden anymore. Although I enjoyed the girls' company I was also beginning to miss his as well. I didn't know how to feel about it.

That night I had a hard time falling asleep. I stared up at the black material as the light form the flames crackled in the background. _Why won't Hades spend time with me? Why won't he invite me to the gardens anymore? Did my questions bother him? Did he just wish to have a night alone?_ Despite my nervous state I could feel my eyes drifting close on their own.

The next morning, I ate alone and decided to leave to the town today. Being in the same building as him, no matter how far we actually were, was becoming too much for me. I grabbed my cloak from Laia and my meal from Tula as I set off on my walk. Once I made it to my rock, I people watched again. It made me feel so normal. I was so lost in my thoughts tat I did not see someone approaching me until it was too late.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **HPOV**

I was stressed after the day I had and decided to sit in silence staring at the moon. Despite the differences in the worlds, the moon has always stayed the same. It comforts me in a way. To know that I am not so different after all. _But maybe too different for her..._

I sighed as I stood ready to leave my personal haven until the faint sound of foot steps caught my attention. I stayed within the shadows, until I saw their form come into view. _Her._

She stepped into the moonlight and my breath caught as her beauty came into view. It was noticeable that she had just taken a bat from the light pink tint on her cheeks. Her hair was slightly damp and her skin looked freshly scrubbed. Her eyes were glancing around the whole scenery and her mouth opened a bit. Se seemed to be...in awe?

That night we finally spent time together. No pain or hurtful words. No hard eyes or sneers. We spoke. Mainly of flowers and stories but it was nice. Wonderful even. Her curiosity about every statue's history and every flowers origins amazed me. It had been a long time since I had discussed history with someone and I welcomed it. However, I also took the time to study her. Like every time she wanted to know about something, her eyes would widen a bit and then look to me before asking. Or how every couple of minutes she would smell the flowers that were gathering in her hands and a small smile would tickle the corner of her right mouth. Or that whenever she was deep in thought she would nibble on her bottom lip. Despite her quirky tendencies, she seemed only that more appealing to me.

When she asked to dine with me the next evening, I had tried my hardest to fight the smile off my face. But I failed miserably. She seemed so nervous and shy to ask me but I could not help the joy I felt. Even the night we dined I loved it more than any other dinner I had before. We did not speak much but it warmed me to know that she wanted my company. However, when I saw how shy and timid she was during the dinner I suggested she meet my advisers. Knowing that I had a couple women in my counsel would help to alleviate her fears about me. As much as I longed for her complete trust I knew deep down that that would never happen.

When we did dine with my counsel, she smiled and laughed along with Carmenia and Alice. She was enjoying herself. She asked questions and even teased them from time to time. She looked at their faces and even clasped her hand on top of their own from time to time. Upon seeing those actions, I couldn't help the pang of pain I felt in my heart.

 _She never looks at me that way. Happy._

I swallowed down the feeling. My people would not see my emotions. No one ever did. _Except her._ She had seen me at my angriest and most violent. She had seen me even smiling and seductive. Albeit, I never really knew how she was feeling. It was hard to read her features or her thoughts. She was closely guarded despite her emotional outbursts.

A lot had changed within me since the first day I brought her here. At first I was full of lust and wished nothing more than to taste and touch every inch of her. I still do. But...now I want to see her smile. I long for the moments when I can look upon her doe eyes. Her giggle and laugh makes my heart beat extra harder in my chest. I wished to hear her say that she cared for me. However...I have made my mistakes and I will not, nor do I want to force her to stand within my presence.

* * *

 **BPOV**

I was startled by the sudden outburst and clutched my chest as I stared at the woman beside me. She had long, golden hair delicately flowing down her back. She wore a dress dress with a long slit on the side and gold jewelry adorning her grey skin. Her ice blue eyes were hardening before my presence. However, beautiful she looked her aura also scream angry and frightening.

"I...I" I started but couldn't form the words.

"Well?" She screeched as she took a step closer to me. Which in turn I stumbled backwards and caused my hood to slide off my head. Exposing me to her. "You..your skin?" She began to stammer as realization dawned on her.

"You are...from earth."

I wasn't a question. It was a statement.

* * *

 **Okay my lovelies. This was kind of short but I'm hoping that since my summer class is finally over that I can update at least 4 to 5 more chapters before the summer ends. I love this story and will not give up on it.**

 **REVIEW!**


	18. My friend, Rosalie

**Hello my lovelies! Another chapter...so soon? Yes, your eyes are not deceiving you.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I was frozen in place. I could only stare at the pretty, scary woman and I noticed that her eyes, as well as mine were wide and confused. I could see her eyes take in my gown that was not covered by the cloak and she took a step back.

"Your clothes...they are from fine silk. Are you a royal?" She almost stammered.

I could finally feel some of my nerves slip away enough for me to form some type of answer. "I..I..am the bride of ...Hades." It wasn't technically a lie. He did say I was to marry him but he hasn't mentioned that to me now. I would hope that my answer would save me from her wrath.

"My apologies!" She squeaked as she quickly fell onto her knees and bowed her head, like the slaves did before Hades. I could feel my face heat up, uncomfortable with the action.

"Please arise young lady. Your apology is not necessary." I rushed out. Not wanting anyone else in the town to see her behavior and copy it.

"I must apologize. I was nothing but rude to you and I must seek your forgiveness." She said determined in her stance.

I waived my hand before her although she couldn't see it. "Yes, you are forgiven. Now please arise." I stammered, my eyes scanning the environment quickly. I let out a deep breath once I realized no one had noticed our interaction.

"I am not worthy of your forgiveness. I will take my leave now." Se said as she arose and turned back towards the town.

"Wait!" I call out and fortunately she does stop but doesn't look at me. "Please do not rush off. I am not angry. Just surprised." I tried to calm her but she refused to look at me. I smiled gently and said, "Please tell me, what is your name?"

"Rosalie."

"That's a beautiful name. I am Isabella." I introduced myself and at that she turned towards me and bowed her head. "It's nice to make your acquaintance. I believe I must apologize to you now." I said as confusion clouded her features. "I did not mean to anger you in any way."

She opened her mouth to respond but closed it again. She did that a couple times before she finally responded. "I had you noticed you for a few days just sitting there looking at the children. I thought you were a man and I was coming here to hopefully frighten him away from the children. I did not notice you were a woman at all. That cloak is very dense and hides your body well."

"I am very sorry for the misunderstanding. I did not mean to come across creep in any sort of way. It is just nice to leave the castle grounds and just see normal people doing every day things." I smiled at her. Admired her for her bravery. She was willing to risk her safety to protect the children from an unknown force. "Will you be my friend?" My question caught her off guard but she quickly composed herself and nodded her head. I looked up and noticed the sun was in the middle of the sky. "I must go but can we please meet again tomorrow morning? We can start our friendship on a fresh note." I hoped with a smile. She again nodded her head and I waived goodbye as I took my leave.

* * *

I was practically skipping once inside the castle walls. Laia and Tula stayed close by but for once I didn't mind. I had made a new friend. A friend outside these walls and I couldn't be more thrilled. I noticed Alice a little ways down the hall so I called her name and rushed to her side. I could see she was a bit shocked by my behavior but chose to smile instead of questioning me.

"Alice, would it be a terrible bother to have you come by my room later before dinner so you can help me dress?" I asked as I held her hands. She agreed but after she was finished attending some business. I took a long bath and scrubbed my skin and hair clean. As soon as I returned to my room, Alice was already there with several other slave girls and Carmenia. I was not expecting her presence and felt my nerves come back.

"I know I was not invited but I would love to dress up as well for tonight. I don't do it much." She asked with a hint of nerves in her voice.

I nodded with a smile on my face not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. In all honestly, I had grown quite fond of both Alice and Carmenia. I felt as though Alice was the older sister I never had and Carmenia could be the aunt figure I always wanted. We giggled and joked as we all dressed and did each others hair. Well Alice and Carmenia poked at mine while they did each others. I never learned how to style my hair much and desperately wanted to learn. But there would be another time for that.

We made our way to the dining hall and continued talking as we ate. As Alice and Carmenia began to discuss more political matters I sat back and let my eyes wonder over to his section. He was deep in conversation with Jasper again but did not look my way. I felt my stomach plummet to my feet as I looked back at my food. I felt something soft and warm touch my wrist as I looked over to see Carmenia leaning into me.

"Is something the matter, Isabella?" She whispered to me. I looked to see if Alice was listening in as well but She was on the far side of the table whispering into her husband's ear. "Your aura has darkened. Is there something I could do? Did I say anything out of line?"

I shook my head but refused to look at her and settled on focusing at the table top.

"No, you've done nothing wrong. But have I done something wrong to Hades?" I whispered. I was afraid of anyone else eavesdropping.

"Why would you ever ask such a thing?"

I swallowed and was silent before answering. "He doesn't talk to me much anymore. He hardly looks my way. I know I should hate him for dooming me to such a life but he shouldn't be so rude." I whispered even lower as I glanced his way again.

Before Carmenia could answer Alice plopped herself besides me and winked at her husband. "Did I miss anything interesting girls?" She giggled as she bit into a piece of bread.

"Nothing too interesting." I shook my head and sipped on some water.

"No, everything is fine." Carmenia responded as she patted hand one more time before quickly winking at me. _Everything is fine. It certainly doesn't feel like it._

* * *

I made sure to be on time with Rosalie. I ate a quick breakfast and guzzled down cups of water so I could be awake and energized to see her. I could see her a few meters off as she left her hair loose while wearing n emerald green dress this time. The color only highlighting her golden curls.

"Hello, Rosalie." I said as I stopped beside her.

"My lady." She said with a soft bow of her head.

I shook my head. Dissatisfied with the greeting. "No formalities. Just Isabella. A normal girl."

I held my arm out towards the town and smiled softly. "Shall we?"

She nodded her head and we overlapped our arms and walked into the town. For a few minutes we walked quietly just looking at the people around us. A few people came up towards her and spoke some words to her. She smiled gently to them and conversed for a few minutes before saying goodbye and walking with me.

"You seem to know so many people. Are the people fond of you?" I asked.

After a minute of being quiet she finally nodded her head. "I know almost everyone here. I've been here for some time and after awhile we all get along. This is such a small town that it's kind of hard to ignore everyone here. I guess I care about everyone. We all care for each other. Which is partially the reason why I approached you so horridly yesterday."

"I am not offended. If anything I am in awe."

"Awe?"

"Yes," I replied as I looked at everyone around us, "You came to me and did not thinking of your own well being. You care about these townsfolk so much that you were willing to put your own life in danger. That is admirable indeed."

She did not look my way nor did her face change. But I did see an emotion pass in the corner of her eye. We were silent again. That is until Rosalie decided to ask me some questions. They weren't too evasive but I was not bothered. Glad she was getting to know me as well. After a few minutes and I felt her shoulders began to soften she asked me a personal question.

"How long have you been in the Underworld, Bella?"

I had to think about it for a couple minutes. It was a bit odd to be asked this question because everyone else knew how long I was there except me. "I believe I might have been her maybe 2 months. But to be honest I am not too sure." I looked at her and swallowed before asking, "How long have you been here?"

Without missing a step she proudly stated, "I have been here nearly twenty-seven years."

"Oh my!" I gasped and finally stopping my steps. "That is a mighty long time to be here. And yet you look not a day over nineteen."

"Why thank you. I pride myself on my looks." She giggled as she tugged my forward and I hesitantly followed. Confused as to why she would just brush off my surprise. "Sometimes I forget how much time flows differently here than on earth. Well not so much time itself but how we age. I am twenty-one and will stay tat way until I am grey and shriveled."

"You do not mind being here so long?" I almost whispered.

She shook her head and smiled at me. "I love being here. I am more happier here than back on earth. I would not change a thing."

"How..how did you come to be here?" I asked. She slowed her steps a bit and I wished I had kept silent.

"One day I will tell you my story ...but not today." She said with a finality in her voice but the smile did not leave her face. I nodded my head and decided to leave the topic. I would not push my new friend.

"So Rosalie...are you married?" I asked trying to find some softer subjects.

She smiled as if she held a secret and shook her head. "No, I am not. I work though."

"Really?" I asked, suddenly excited at meeting a working woman. There were not many people women who worked where I lived and I wished I could be one of them. "What do you do."

Her smile widened as she stopped us and gestured her hands in front of us. "Why Bella...I am a whore."

Shocked by her answer, I turned my eyes to the building in front of me. A two story stone building with a couple girls wearing dresses similar to Rose's leaned against the front and smiled flirtatiously to everyone around them. One woman with more yellow hair and a curvacious figure wore a purple dress. Her hair was in a curly up-do. Her breasts were almost springing out of her dress and she seemed to not care. Her face was slightly covered in make-up and her almond shaped blue eyes were cold although her gestures displayed fun and flirty. The other woman had hair like a blazing fire and was loose but not wild. She had round dark blue eyes She too had a figure but she displayed more of her thighs and legs instead of her breasts. She wore a green dress that really complimented her hair and pale skin.

"Oh." I responded after taking everything in. "I don't mind." I replied as I looked back at Rosalie. She shrugged her shoulders but I could see some tension come off of her. "But I don't understand." I continued and she cocked her head at me. "If this town is so small, why is there a brothel? Surely the wives would know you sleep with their husbands?"

She chuckled as she grasped my hand tighter and smiled at me. "Silly Bella. Not all of the men who come here are married. No, no, no. Most of our customers are warriors in the army."

"Really?" I was confused. "Do they not live in the town with everyone else?"

"No. Once a man devotes his life to the army he lives, sleeps, and eats there. However, they receive a pretty wage and are free to roam the town a few days a week. And most long to seek the company of a woman and divulge in wine." She giggled.

"All except for Emmett." A woman sneered and we both turned towards the woman in purple. Her eyes were not on us and her mouth was in a thin line. "Rosalie will hog him all to herself."

"Jealous much, Tanya?" Rosalie smiled back at her, nothing but pride seeping out of her.

"It's so frustrating when all you do is hog one man's attention and yet you get the largest sum. Victi and I can sleep with three men and still not make as much as you in one night."

"Well that is simple. I know exactly how to please a man and not appear desperate." Rosalie calmly replied as she raised her head higher and her smile deepened.

"Do not use my name in your rant, Tanya." The red haired woman responded, looking bored at her nails. "I am perfectly happy with my clientele."

"Oh stop. You only care that Evik and Tyer always come back to you. Once they realize that I am a better woman they will come crawling back to me!" Tanya yelled as she turned around and stomped inside the open doors.

Rosalie only shook her head as she turned us away from the building and walked back the way we came. I couldn't hold in my questions and asked her left and right. "So Emmett, the army's leader, is your client?"

"Yes, he is."

"Do you seek attention from anyone else?"

"No." The smile left her face and I was afraid I had offended her. "I was be a cold day int he Underworld before he beds another whore who is not me." She stated as she looked me in the eye. "Ever since I came here Emmett has been my client. He has bedded no other whore since I came and I have bedded no other man. He treates me well and I have nothing to complain about. He pays a big sum which helps to pay for my room, the wine, clothing, perfumes, and other trinkets." Her smile began to return the longer she spoke.

"Do you...do you love him?" I whispered almost wishing she hadn't heard me. We stopped abruptly and I knew she had.

"I..I..-" She stumbled with her words as a light pink dawned her upper cheeks. "He is a great client and that is all I will speak about the subject!" She quickly yelled out as she quickly pushed us forward.

I couldn't hold back a giggle but she heard me.

"So Isabella...do you love Hades?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I...I...no no I don't." I responded but felt my face grow warm and I averted my eyes from her gaze.

"Mmm hmm." I heard her hum as we came to the town edge. It was almost time for me to leave but I was enjoying myself very much. I really hoped that me and Rosalie would have a beautiful friendship.

"Well, it is time for me to go." I sad as I unraveled my arm from hers and took a step forward.

"Yes. I only have a few hours to prepare for the night. I never know when Emmett will need my attention so I must always be ready." Rosalie sighed as she threw a long strand of hair over her shoulder.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" I asked, like a small child asking for candy.

"Yes. I thoroughly enjoyed myself today Isabella." She replied with a warm smile and I returned it. We waved at each other and I turned to leave until I remembered something that I wanted to ask her.

"Umm...Rosalie?"

She stopped her walk and turned towards me.

"Umm...how do you keep a man's attention. You know...just for conversation purposes?" My words stumbled out as I fiddled with my fingers.

"It is simple. Smile at him and make your purpose known. But be sure to ask things about him. And don't be afraid to lightly touch his hand or arm." She said as she turned around and walked back to her home.

* * *

I was so nervous. I had bathed as soon as I came back tot he castle and I was dressed in a dark blue gown and I left my hair loose. I could not stop pacing the room as the time slowed to a snail's pace. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that the sound of a knock sounding throughout the room scared me and I squeaked. I cleared my throat and said to come in.

Hades stood there, freshly cleaned and dressed. My breathe and thoughts were gone in that instant.

"Come, Isabella. It is time for supper." He said as he began to turn around expecting me to follow him.

 _Give me strength._

I silently prayed as I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"No."

He stopped and turned to look back at me with a quizzical look in his eye.

"I wish to dine with you tonight. Alone."

* * *

 **I wanted this to be so long that it would leave you hungry for more. I surely hope that you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

 **REVIEW!**


	19. Forgiveness

**It has been so long since I last uploaded. I have never forgotten my stories. I just have been going through my battles. I planned uploading more chapters, however, I suffered a miscarriage. I could not upload, let alone look at FanFiction. After months of grieving and even going to therapy, I am back nd ready to write new chapters. I have big plans for this story. I hope everything is going well for you guys. Now without further a due...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

The only sound that could be heard was the cackling of the fire. I tried to steady my breathing and still my hands. My nerves were on edge. I desperately wanted to close my eyes and turn away but I held his gaze. I did not want him to see how nervous I was.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the right corner of his mouth moved upwards and he bowed his head.

"As you wish." He said as he turned around and order Laia and Tula to bring our dinner.

Without his eyes on me I was finally able to take a deep breath and regain my composure. Once I noticed that he was beginning to turn around I looked into his eyes and my nerves began to melt away. I took a couple steps towards him and extended my hands towards the chairs.

"Please sit."

I walked ahead of him and settled down as he lowered himself as well. Despite his large, intimidated structure, he moved so calmly and gracefully. I cleared my voice and tried to calm my racing heart. I briefly looked into my hands as my nerves returned yet again.

 _Be sure to ask things about him._

I could hear Rosalie's voice loud and clear in my mind. It gave me the courage to straighten my back and look him in the eye. He was lying back in a comfortable position. His right arm was draped over the back on the chair while his left arm rested on his thigh. His legs were open slightly as he leaned back into the seat. His gray skin had a warm glow as the flames flickered their light upon him. His red eyes were not looking at me but the flames. He could take my breath away.

"I was always curious..." As soon as I began talking his eyes switched form the fireplace to mine. "What is it exactly does the god of the Underworld do?" His eyebrow peaked with interest at my question. His left arm lifted from his thigh and softly rubbed his chin.

"I never thought you would be interested in what I do? Why?" He asked. The corner of his mouth lifted up. It made me feel more comfortable. His question felt more inquisitive than defensive.

"My mother told me stories about most of the gods. Whether legend or true I do not know but they provided good entertainment. However, I hardly knew anything about you. I know I met your advisors and they help you. But I do not know what you actually do."

He nodded his head and looked towards the ground. He was silent. It might have been mere seconds but it felt like hours. Fortunately the silence was broken as the door opened and Laia and Tula walked in. Tula placed an assortment of food in front of us as Laia poured me water and Hades some wine. After everything was set, they both stood near the wall to await further orders. I felt awkward having them so close. Although I was beginning to care for my slaves, their presence was making the room feel odd. I gently dismissed them to stand outside.

I reached for my water as he broke the silence. "I am the ruler of the Underworld. Most people think that just because I deal with the undead that it is chaotic." I drank from my cup but used listened intently at his words. "This role I have is not an easy one. Every soul that comes here has to be judged. It is not as simple as one would think. When I look upon a soul I am judging I am able to see every unjust, malicious crime they have ever committed. I can feel their emotions when they committed it and listen to their thoughts during that time."

"That sounds like a terrible burden." I blurted out. Realizing that I had spoken, I quickly covered my mouth.

"It is." He said while softly nodding his head and sipping his wine. "However, it is the same when a good soul is presented before me. I can see their kind deeds, feel their innocence. It is bittersweet to have them before me. I hate that someone so pure or young would have to die but they can have rest." He finished as he began eating his food. I followed his lead in silence.

My mother had told me stories of how dark and hellish the Underworld is. How Hades himself was an evil man. How I used to fear those tales. They would even bring me nightmares. But hearing this man talk about the burdens made me feel so uneasy. I too had called him a monster but was he really? If I had been in his shoes would I have acted the same way he does now? I looked towards the ground in shame.

We may have ate in silence but I could only nibble. Once I couldn't tolerate another bite of food, I took a deep breath and spoke into the silence.

"Can we turn over a new leaf?"

He froze at my words and so did I. I was hesitant of his reaction but I continued. "If I am to be here, I do not want to be miserable. I never did thank you for letting me visit the village nor did I say my thanks for letting me into your garden. I know we had a rocky beginning, due to how we came together. However, I do not want to fight or continue to harbor ill feelings towards you. I-I want to get to know you." I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I averted my eyes. I had used up all of the courage inside me causing my nerves to hit me full force.

 **HPOV**

Her words truly caught me off guard. This whole night had. I did not expect her to want to dine alone with me. Now she wanted to get to know me.

I sat up straight on the chair and leaned forward. Her head was cast aside, using her hair as a shield. Her perfect brown locks was covering her reddening cheeks. I slowly lifted my hand and pushed her silky locks behind her ear. I heard her gasp as I gently held her small chin between my thumb and forefinger as I moved her head towards mine. Once her brown orbs connected to mine, a small warmth flooded my chest.

"Then I must first apologize to you." I whispered lowly but loud enough so only she could hear. "It was I and I alone who placed you in this unfortunate predicament. I brought you here for my pleasure. You were right to call me a monster. For I truly was. I too wish to start over anew."

Her eyes widened at my words. They were nothing but the truth. Never before have I apologized for my actions. I had always placed myself and my needs first and foremost. But this girl. This seductress captured me the very first moment I laid my eyes on her. She made me feel myself come alive with emotions I had long forgotten. Or maybe just pushed away. I could only hope that she could see it in my eyes.

 **BPOV**

His words shook me too the core. I never that Hades would ever apologize to me. That seemed like a far off dream. But it was unknowingly coming true. A part of me believed him to be lying. He was known for his treachery. But his eyes…I could see so many emotions in them. Sadness, anger, acceptance, and there was one more but I could not place it. But whatever it was, it solidified his words.

He was not lying.

I did not know how to handle his words. I could feel my eyes stinging and my lip tremble. I quickly stood and looked away from him. My skin began to prickle and grow hot. What the fire blazing? It was becoming too much. I needed to clear my head.

"I did not mean to upset you." I heard him say. I could hear him step closer. I didn't know what to do as a sob came out. I covered my mouth with my hands to cover my sobbing as tears leaked down my face.

"I have upset you. I will go to give you a moment alone." He said quietly in the air. I could hear him retreating from me.

I should have felt relieved by his words. But the further he went away from me, the more I cried. I didn't know who to feel.

"I am sorry." He said as I heard the door open.

"Wait!" I yelled as I turned around. Despite my vision being muddled by my tears, I could see the door open a crack and his silhouette. I had no control over my body. My feet did not listen to reason. My brain was cut off and my emotions controlled me. I ran swiftly to him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I forgive you."

I forgave him the moment he said the words. I think I began to forgive him the moment he showed me his garden. Then it hit me. The garden. Meeting his advisors. The moon drops. Was it his way of apologizing? Although he could never undo what he had done, what he always trying to make things right?

I cried harder into his chest. I should hate him. I should scratch and claw him. But I felt nothing but forgiveness and mercy for him. I felt it deep within my heart. I no longer wanted to hate him.

We just stood there together. I held onto him for dear life as my tears turned into streams and my sobs into hiccups. Slowly, I felt his arms wrap around me. Despite his stone gray features, he was warm. Warm and comforting in this awkward moment. It only made me cry harder as I realized in this moment what I felt. Standing in his room, no longer a prisoner. No longer hating him. I finally felt what I had been missing this entire time.

Safe.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I want Bella and Hades to move forward. Don't you? Let me know what you think.**

 **REVIEW!**


	20. Stay

**School is just around the corner. Hopefully this update will help you to relax and enjoy the days. I know I have not updated in forever but I need to get back into the groove of things.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

I awoke the next day still in last night's dress. I usually changed my clothes so I could be more comfortable. I decided not to dwell on it as I called Laia to draw me a bath. My head was slightly achy and my cheeks a tad sticky. I definitely needed to change and clean myself. I slowly left the soft comfort of the bed as I walked over towards the door. Once Tula was ready to escort me, I heard a small voice in the back of my mind.

 _Stay._

It was so quiet I could have easily missed it. I did stop to hear anything else but all was quiet. Maybe I was still sleepy so my mind was playing tricks with me. I brushed it off as we exited the room.

 **HPOV**

I felt better today.

Eating my morning meal I tried so hard to look away from her but I failed miserably. She seemed more lighter today. Smiling without too much force. She even glanced my way a couple of times and smiled at me. I know I smirked her way but it took so much within me to not return her smiles wholeheartedly. I had a reputation to maintain. If I automatically started smiling and fawning over a little women, I could possibly lose respect. That could not happen.

However, I did not want her to feel as if I did not feel the change between us, I did. Very much so. The smirk was all I could give her. I hoped she understood.

She blushed.

I tried to pay attention to those around me but it was hard as I remembered last night.

 _I held her in my arms as her cries died down.I could even feel her hold on me begin to loosen. I peeked slightly to see her puffy eyes closed, her cheeks stained with tears, and her soft lips slightly open and breathing heavy. It warmed a piece of my chest to know she fell asleep on me. I breathed in the scent of her hair as I lifted her in my arms as gently as possible. I made my way to the bed and laid her down. Her hair roamed around her as her hand stayed in mine. Her hand was so soft and delicate. I didn't want to let go.  
_

 _I turned to leave, ready to return to my quarters._

 _"Stay."_

 _I had hardly heard her. If the room was not so quiet then I might have. I turned back to her to see her eyes still closed but her hand stretched towards me. Searching my mine.  
_

 _I debated whether to leave or not. How would she react f she awoke and saw me in bed with her? Would this infuriate her more?  
_

 _I don't know how long I stood there until her voice broke through my thoughts._

 _"Stay."_

 _My decision was made. I gently laid next to her but kept my body away from hers. I did not want to make her too uncomfortable if she awoke. However, I did hold her hand in mine. I just stared at her swollen face as she slept peacefully. Her breathing evened out as she rested. However, her hold on my hand tightened. Not wanting to release me. I did not know how to feel as I felt my eyes drop.  
_

 _When I opened my eyes I was greeted with Isabella's hair. Her brown tresses tickled my face. Her face was away from me but her hand was still in mine. That warm feeling returned as I stared at our joined hands. I couldn't remember the last time I had held a hand before. Let alone anyone. I could stay here forever just feeling her hand in mine. It was such a simple gesture but it made me feel so much.  
_

I made sure to leave the room before she awoke. We had made such progress yesterday and I did not want to ruin it. I hoped we could have more moments like that in the future but with her conscious and craving it. I'd want nothing more.

* * *

 **I know this was incredibly short but I needed to give you guys something before the summer ended. I'm already working on the next chapter now.  
**

 **REVIEW**


	21. Judgement Room

**I know my lovelies that it has been months. My senior year in college is no joke. The classwork is hard and has me stressed but I was able to give you a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BPOV**

As the morning meal began to commence Alice grabbed my hand and and asked what I had planned for the day. I was honest and said that I did not have much to do.

"Would you like to see the Judgement Room with me?'She asked with a smile on her face. Her smile seemed innocent but her eyes held an impish mood.

"I'm sorry Alice but I do not know what that room is?" As long as I have been living here I had never heard of such a room. How many rooms did exist in this place?

"It is simple. I will explain once we get there. Join me?" She asked as she gestured towards the doors. My curiosity got the best of me as I followed her. I knew if I said no then I'd be wondering forever. We walked for what seemed like forever until she came across a single door that held a stone stairway that went up. Alice grabbed a lit torch from Tula as she led us up the dark path. It was small and damp. The darkness did not help either. I could feel my heart begin to pound harder in my chest as I felt the walls close in on me. I focused my eyes to stay on the fire. Trying to calm my nerves.

After a couple of minutes, I could see an open entrance above us. Every step closer only helped to light our path. Once we stepped through the entrance It led us to a row of seats. We were in a very large room, about three stories high. We were at the highest point of the room. The floor was filled with people lined up in a single file line that circulated the rook but it left the middle of the room open. There was a single throne situated against the far wall. It was donned with black and red fabric with two guards on each side. Alice lead me to a pair of seats located directly on the left side of the room. On par with the throne. Guards kept the line of people in check and we could hear the people. Some were yelling while others cried. Some just stood silently with solemn faces.

"Alice," I said unable to look away from the scene in front of me., "What is this place?"

"This Isabella, is the Judgement Room." Alice said so calm. The exact opposite of the people's emotions right now. "This is where the dead come to get judged."

"The dead?" I could feel my eyes almost pop out of my head as I looked back towards the people. I didn't notice it before but their skin was gray and pale. Not exactly like Hades and Alice's but as if they were dead for years. "How can their bodies be here if they are dead?" I couldn't look away as Alice spoke again.

"Those are not their bodies. It's their souls. Their bodies are back on earth, while their souls come straight to the Underworld. Man, woman, and child it does not matter. Every person must come to the Underworld for judgement."

"But you are here and so am I. How come we did not have to go through this judgement?"

"Well the townspeople and I, as well as yourself Isabella are not dead. We are cursed. Well you are not but everyone else is. The Gods were displeased with us so we were sent here. We never died. But we must live in the Underworld for eternity." She looked away from me but I noticed a hint of sadness grow on her features. I had never seen her this way. This small woman was fierce and so outspoken but for once I could see her vulnerability. My hand inched towards her but I stopped myself. Not knowing how to proceed or if she would welcome the gesture. My mind thought back to what Rosalie told me beforehand.

 _"How..how did you come to be here?" I asked. She slowed her steps a bit and I wished I had kept silent._

 _"One day I will tell you my story ...but not today." She said with a finality in her voice but the smile did not leave her face. I nodded my head and decided to leave the topic. I would not push my new friend._

If being cursed by the Gods was the only way to come down here, then what did Rosalie or Alice do that was so horrible that they deserved this type of punishment?

"What about those souls down there? What happens to them?" I spoke softly as my gaze returned to them.

"It's funny Isabella. Everyone thinks the Underworld is a place to be feared. That we just torture those who die and seek nothing but death and despair. But that is not the case. This place is created to judge those who die so they can spend eternity in the right place."

"I'm not sure I understand." I shook my head, trying to clear the confusion.

"The Underworld is not the final place for those who have passed on. There are two places souls pass on to. Paradise and Torment. If you recall, Carmenia is the Keeper of Paradise. It is a beautiful place filled with sunshine. It never rains, snows, or is grey. There is plenty of food to eat and water to drink. A wonderful place to spend eternity. And the other is Torment. A place no one wants to go. Let's just say that the myths and rumors about the Underworld may be untrue but they are a perfect description of Torment. Maybe even worse."

I swallowed as I remembered the tales my mother used to tell me. Sometimes even Angela did as well. They were not beautiful and mostly gave me nightmares. I straightened my shoulders as I pushed those thoughts away.

"Who judges the people?" I asked quietly. A smile appeared on her face as she looked back at me.

"You will know soon enough. But I must first warn you that once this process can begin no one can talk. This is a very difficult process and silence is very important to concentrate. Do you understand me?" She asked in a way that held no room for argument.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Good. Now arise. It is time." She said as she stood up.

I looked at her for confirmation until I heard a loud noise behind me. I turned to see a set of large doors open wide as Hades himself walked into the room. He didn't glace at the people surrounding the room as he walked towards the throne. Once the people recognized who he was they began to cower in fear or cry. Others just stood staring. Whether in awe or fear I'll never know. He continued on his way to the throne and sat just staring at the people. His face was hard and emotionless as he stared at the fearful crowd.

"It is time for your judgement." He spoke so loud and clear. It was as if I was standing in front of him and not stories above him. His voice commanded attention. Although I would never openly admit it, he had grabbed mine.

I saw a solider come forward with a man who looked no older than his mid-thirties. He was short with a bulging stomach and balding. He wore no shoes, however, his clothing were bright and fine. Probably from a wealthy status. He seemed frightened of the god sitting across from him and repeatedly cleared his throat.

"Defend yourself mortal. What kind of life did you live and how did you come to die?" Hades commanded. There was such a finality in his voice that it left no room for arguing.

"Please, dear lord. I have lead a good life. Born to a poor weaver, I am one of ten children. However, my parents were killed by an illness as were many of my siblings. I alone apart from my four younger sisters were left alive. I helped my father's business to grow very successful and even married. I have helped the poor and needy by giving my money and bread. I have done no wrong. I may have lied but they were small. I am truly an honest man. I am for the people." The man stated while his voice cracked every now and then. His faced seemed sorrowful but something there was a feeling within the pit of my stomach told me not to trust him. His story seemed too good to be true.

"Is what you told me true?" Hades questioned as he rubbed his chin. His eyes were close, concentrating on something so hard that a wrinkle formed in between. My heart went out to him.

"I swear." He said with a small smile.

It was so quiet, I feared to breath too loud. Hades had not moved neither did the man.

"You say what you say is the truth but you lie." Hades said calmly as he opened his eyes and stared at the man.

"N-no my lord." The man bean to stammer as his face grew pale, "I-I would ne-"

"You say you are form a poor family, however, you were not. Your father was one of the leading merchants in Mesopotamia. Your family were not killed by an illness but by poison. How ironic your parents along with all five of your brothers were to perish but you and your sisters lived?" Hades voice began to climb in volume as my eyes danced across each man. Every word Hades spoke made the man more nervous. "Furthermore, you were not the eldest child. The business would have gone to the eldest. Micah, I presume. You were the youngest of the males in your family which meant you would have never inherited the business. So you killed them all."

"N-No sir! That is not true. I don-"

"What an interesting twist though. You went beyond that." The man quieted at this point as Hades softly answered. "You say you married but failed to mention the identity of your wife." Hades then snapped his fingers and a solider came forward. "Bring forth a young woman named Isla."

I looked behind the man to see a young girl about my age placed next to the man but not close enough for him to touch her. She had matted golden curly hair but kept her head down. "This woman is Isla. Do you know her?" Hades asked the man. He didn't look at her but nodded his head. "Of course you do. For she is your wife."

 _This...child is his wife? How can this be?_

"You coveted this child for so long. You longed for her flesh as a man thirsts for water. Am I correct?" Hades asked the man. I could see the girl's head drop further as her shoulders shuddered.

 _Was she crying?_

"However, what you failed to mention was how you obtained her. Despite the age difference and the ties that bind you two, you did whatever you could to have her as your bride. You locked up her sisters in a separate room as you forced this girl to marry you. You forced her hand in marriage and then forced yourself upon her. Your youngest sister, Isla."

A sob escaped me as I stood. That monster of a man had forced himself on his sister? A barbarian in every way. My heart broke for the young girl who she herself was hardly standing.

By my outburst, Hades turned his head my way and his angry red eyes pierced mine. Despite how I felt towards the man facing judgement, in that moment I realized my mistake. I was supposed to be quiet and I had broken that rule. However, once Hades saw me his eyes softened. His gaze did not linger on me as he turned his attention back towards the tragic pair. Our interaction was probably only five seconds but it felt so much longer. I felt a hand yank me back down in my seat. I turned towards Alice to see her eyes ablaze with anger. I could feel a chill shoot up my spine. She would reprimand me latter for that I was certain.

"I know enough." Hades continued. He stood from his seat but did not move nay closer. "You are to be judged on your crimes. The crimes of murder, conspiracy, rape, and incest. You are banned to Torment for all of eternity." He sat back down and looked away from him. "Be gone." He said as he gestured for the man to be removed. The man began to scream and be and two guards came forward and dragged him away. Hades did not look towards the crowd until the man disappeared from sight along with his pleas.

Once all was quiet Hades turned his attention to the small girl. "Isla, you have suffered much in your short life. I understand that you took your own life, is that correct?"

With her head still bent low she nodded. A soft voice, almost like a strangled whispered sounded from her. "I could not live any more. My parents were gone and my sisters were ripped from me. When my broth-husband" the young girl spat out with such venom I flinched, "when he told me what he had done so we could be together I cried and begged to let them go. B-But he wouldn't! He...he..." She bean to cry harder as she hugged herself tightly.

"Be calm, Isla" Hades spoke softly. The young girl lifted her head to look at him. She was adorable. Rosy cheeks with big grey eyes. She was at the stage between child and womanhood. My heart broke further for her. So young to have suffered at the hands of that man. "You shall suffer no more. Carmenia?"The beautiful woman came forward and softly grabbed the girl's hands. She relaxed a little realizing a woman was near her. "You are not to blame for what has happened to you. Go now, child. Live the rest of your days in peace."

Carmenia guided the girl away as she spoke to lowly for me to hear. They both disappeared but this time there were no screams.

This cycle continued for minutes, hours maybe. It could have been days but I could have stayed forever. Each person's story was different and had done different things. Hades carried out each judgement and explained their lives to them if someone had lied. As heartbreaking as most of the tales were, I was intrigued. I didn't know how or when, but I needed to speak to Hades when this was over. I had to know everything about this system. Just the thought of being near him made me blush but I had too. I don't know why but I did.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me a few weeks to think of this scene but I hope I did it justice.**

 **REVIEW**


End file.
